Sea conquest
by Anne and The Idiot
Summary: Varios grupos de jóvenes se han lanzado en busca de sus sueños, buscando que su nombre sea recordado como los grandes piratas que quieren ser. Aventuras, peleas, romances, todo esto como parte de su vida, sin saber que, alguien intenta cazarlos. Al fin hay trama(?). PersonajesxOC's (el romance es segundo plano, no es una cosa cursi :v), AU, Pirates!, Hetero. Pasen y lean :D
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Ni La Imagen de la historia, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni Axis Powers Hetalia son de nuestra autoria. Todo aquí es de su respectivo autor, incluyendo los OC'S que nuestras amigas nos prestaron, y solo Chiara y Eloise son nuestras.

¡Muy buena tardes/noches/días!. Aca se presenta Idiot(?), para publicar esta nueva historia.

La idea de hacer un fic fue de Anne, y en principio era solo de KHR, pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo estos sensuales chicos de APH y pues... fue irresistible(?).

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura. Si ese no es el caso, por favor sientete libre de dejarnos un review, estamos abiertas a toda clase de criticas~.

* * *

Este solo es un prologo, en el próximo capitulo se introducirán los OC's y todo. A pesar de ser yo, Idiot(?), la que sube el prologo, en realidad la escritora es Anne. El primer cap lo haré yo, y el segundo ella, y así(?).  
Su nombre era Sawada Tsunayoshi, o mejor dicho Tsunayoshi Sawada, ya que se encontraba en occidente. Cuando el aún era pequeño, no lo recordaba así que debió de haber estado pequeño. Su familia se mudó desde Japón hasta Inglaterra, donde vivía un familiar de su padre; porque según sabia, su papa era de madre japonesa y padre inglés, pero al final se quedó con el nombre de la madre y su, ahora conocido tío, conservaba el nombre inglés.

No tenía idea de cómo… o por qué, pero su tío era un antiguo pirata. Su hermano mayor, Giotto, se la pasaba fascinado con su tío, oyendo las historias que este le contaba. Y tal vez fue por eso, que cuando su hermano cumplió 17, mientras él tenía 14, se embarcó al mar, para ser un pirata. Mientras pasaban los años el albergo los mismos sueños, y por eso ahora que contaba con la misma edad que su hermano cuando se fue, el hizo lo mismo.

Al anochecer, cuando su familia yacía dormida; colgó su bolsa de viaje con algunas provisiones al hombro y salió por la ventana. Solo llevaba unas cuantas cosas. Vivía relativamente cerca de muelle… mejor dicho vivía EN el muelle. Solo caminaba dos pasos y estaba el mar… bueno tal vez exageraba. El punto es que estaba cerca. Había una pequeña barcaza anclada en el muelle, era de su familia pero estaba… inservible. Pero de hace dos años él se había encargado de repararla en secreto.

Quito la lona que cubría el bote, acomodo el mástil, reviso sus provisiones, levanto la vela y desato la soga que unía al pequeño bote con el muelle. Dando así inicio a su aventura.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a alzarse, anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día y no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Se estaba muriendo. Bostezando salió de su camarote, hacia la proa para recibir la brisa marina. Sus subordinados ya se encontraban trabajando, sonriente les saludo y subió a su oficina, donde su segundo al mando G ya le esperaba.

-Nos informan que la tripulación de los Carcasa (random) vienen a nuestra dirección ¿Qué hacemos?.- pregunto el pelirrojo a su capitán

-Prepárense para pelear.- anuncio sonriente

Giotto Sawada, aunque comúnmente solo llamado Giotto, capitán de la tripulación que se hace llamar Vongola; buscando el bienestar de los pobres y desdichados, sin temor al pelear, buscados por la marina. Conocidos como la tripulación de piratas más poderosas de esa época.

* * *

Reía alegremente mientras, juntos con esos niños, huía del enfurecido vendedor que se ponía en la plaza. Que decir, hacer jugarretas con los niños del vecindario era divertido, aunque tuviera 17… edad a la que ya debería estar casada… y con hijos… amaba a su padre por no dejar que se casara con cualquiera que fuera a pedir su mano.

Bueno…

Ella era Chiara Fernández, única hija del sexo femenino y mayor de otros 6, todos hombres de 14, 12, 10, 7, 4 y 1 año, sus padres: Antonio Fernández Carriedo y Lovina Vargas.

Tenía una interesante historia familiar, ya que, su padre, español, durante su juventud y justo antes de que ella naciera, había sido uno de los más temidos piratas que pudo haber existido. Mientras italiana verdadera, era hija de un poderoso mafioso, pero el ser mujer no le impidió ser uno de los más notables miembros de la familia. Al parecer cuando su padre viajo a Italia, se conocieron y después de muchas peleas, se enamoraron y huyeron juntos. Aunque hasta recién su abuelo consintió la relación.

Al crecer ellos con las historias contadas por sus padres y sus abuelos, pues todos soñaban con ser mafiosos o piratas. Ya tenían un lugar asegurado en la mafia por si querían pero, si querían ser piratas, ellos debían buscar su propio éxito, y esa era una idea que le emocionaba bastante. Surcar los mares en busca de aventuras, encontrar tripulantes que se convertirían en sus camaradas y amigos. Amaba eso.

Por eso, aunque le entristeció ver llorar a su papa como una niña pequeña, luego su mama lo golpeo, se embarcó en un barco comercial hasta el siguiente puerto y así iniciar su aventura


	2. Capitulo 1

Ni La Imagen de la historia, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni Axis Powers Hetalia son de nuestra autoría. Todo aquí es de su respectivo autor, incluyendo los OC'S que nuestras amigas nos prestaron, y solo Chiara y Eloise son nuestras.

¡Buenos días/tardes/noches!~ , Acá se presenta The Idiot con la primera cosa que escribo en un muuuuy largo tiempo~. Yo sé que probablemente no sea lo que esperaban después del prologo pero...Pero di mi mejor esfuerzo ; 3 ; Por cierto, yo soy la impuntual e irresponsable de entre las dos, así que pido perdón si esto vuelve a suceder en el futuro x'D  
Ya saben todo tipo de reviews son bien recibidos, tanto si son criticas como si no. Las criticas son más que bien recibidas c:

* * *

De algún modo, el castaño sabía que aquello le iba a ocurrir. Una sensación inquietante en la boca del estómago le había estado advirtiendo, el día en el que inicio el viaje, que algo iba a salir mal.

Lo termino por ignorar, no creía que su mala suerte hiciera acto de presencia el mismo día en el que iba a iniciar su aventura.

Oh, pero que grave error. El universo se había confabulado en su contra(¿?), y ahora, el bote en el que se había montado estaba desaparecido, solo podía localizar unos cuantos pedazos de lo que había sido el barco. Además... sentía que se había tragado un kilo o más de arena, agua de mar, algas y demás, porque tenía nauseas

Actualmente estaba tirado, medio muerto en una playa, con el agua del mar rozándole los pies constantemente.

Justo por ahí pasaba un muchacho pelinegro, alto, de ojos pardos y una sonrisa alegre. El chico tarareaba una canción alegremente, mientras en el hombro llevaba una pequeña red de pesca llena de diversos tipos de peces, pero todos comestibles.

El pelinegro vio extrañado al cuerpo inconsciente del castaño, y soltando una risa, lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas. Aquello pasaba a menudo, más a menudo de lo que podría alguien creer. Por lo una vez a la semana aparecía un chico en la playa, medio muerto. Al pelinegro ya se le hacía raro que en lo que llevaban de la semana no apareciera alguno.

Sí, Yamamoto Takeshi era algo así como un salvavidas. Así que, como hacía con los otros, el pelinegro lo llevo hasta el restaurante de su padre, entrando por atrás. Aun con el castaño al hombro y tarareando aquella alegre y pegajosa melodía, el chico dejo los pescados en uno de los mesones de la mesa. Luego de esto se adentró aún más en la residencia. Eran dos pisos, el primero, el restaurante de sushi de su padre, que había montado cuando recién habían llegado a Gran Bretaña. El segundo era su hogar, con una tres habitaciones. Una para el, otra para su padre y otra para los chicos que encontraban en el mar(?). Casi siempre era lo mismo, encontraba a un chico en la playa, lo traía, vivía allí por unos cuantos días y luego volvía a retomar su aventura. Porque sí, todos los chicos, sin excepción alguna soñaban con convertirse en piratas.

Lo dejo dormir en una cama cuidadosamente tendida y bajo a ayudar a su padre, con una sonrisa alegre, algo le decía que ese chico era divertido. Y así fue, un chillido, casi como de chica, y un sonido de un golpe seco en el piso de arriba le informaron que había despertado y…no de una forma muy agradable.

Subió a la habitación, donde encontró al castaño con medio cuerpo en la cama y medio cuerpo en el piso. Su cabeza contra el suelo y su cuello en una posición bastante dolorosa. El pelinegro rio, inevitablemente.

-Una forma curiosa de dormir.- Dijo entre risas, mientras el castaño no terminaba de entender nada. Unos momentos antes estaba en la playa, y ahora estaba en una habitación y al parecer quiso darle un beso al suelo. Trato de sentarse en la cama pero esto solo logro que su otra mitad del cuerpo se callera al piso, golpeándose aun más fuertemente. El pelinegro, al notar la expresión de confusión que llevaba el castaño se calló y sonrió alegremente. Se acercó al castaño y se agacho, hasta quedar a su altura.

–Soy Yamamoto Takeshi, te encontré tirado en la playa e inconsciente, así que te traje aquí. ¿Tú eres?.- Termino por preguntar, en lo que el castaño se incorporaba y le veía.

* * *

En aquel barco comercial al que se había embarcado Chiara, conoció a cuatro chicas, que, curiosamente, compartían las aspiraciones con ella. Todas de diferentes nacionalidades y con las cuatro no tardo en formar amistad en el viaje a su destino.

La primera chica, Luna Hernandez, una muchacha proveniente de Nueva España, de aproximadamente 17 años de edad. Ni muy alta ni muy baja, de cabello color castaño claro, ondulado en las puntas y que le llegaba a media espalda. Un cuerpo bien proporcionado y de tez trigueña, con unos peculiares ojos color carmesí. A ella la conoció el primer día de viaje, ya que prácticamente se aproximó a hablarle. La personalidad alegre y sociable de la chica permitió que se encariñaran pronto.

La segunda chica, Alyssia Mireia, una española de 17 años. Una adolescente alegre y animada que acostumbra a utilizar un pañuelo atado, a veces al cuello, a veces al tobillo y de ojos heterocromos. Un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Alyssia conocía a Luna desde antes que Chiara llegara, así que fue la misma Luna la que las presento. Siempre lleva una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa alegre.

La tercera chica, Kai Shion, Proveniente de Reino de Chile, de 16 años. Un poco más alta que las dos chicas anteriores, solo un centímetro más baja que Chiara. De ojos y cabello color café, cabello que le llega hasta los hombros. La conocieron cuando ella y uno de los tripulantes, un hombre alto y bastante fornido, veían quien levantaba más barriles. Sorprendentemente, ella gano, aunque dejando caer uno de los barriles en la cabeza del hombre. En su juego del gato y el ratón por el barco, Chiara, Luna y Alyssia la ayudaron a esconderse. Una chica bastante alegre, y, aunque al principio le costara relacionarse con ellas, ya que estaba más habituada a estar rodeada de hombres, logro unírseles al grupo.

La cuarta chica, Andy Racco, una italiana de 18 años y, cabe destacar, la muchacha más vieja de entre las cinco. Su cabello de un extraño y hermoso color platino, de ojos azul celeste, cuerpo bien formado y de estatura mediana. A ella la conocieron cuando competía con los demás tripulantes de la embarcación en un bar, mientras habían parado en un puerto para descansar. La competencia consistía en ver quién podía beber más cerveza. La chica gano, aunque tan ebria que las chicas tuvieron que hacerse cargo de ella. Al otro día descubrieron que era una chica muy divertida, claro, después de que se le paso la resaca.

Estas cuatro chicas convirtieron los días que paso Chiara en aquel barco en unos memorables, y juraron, entre las tres, que conseguirían su propio barco y surcarían los siete mares.

Al final desembarcaron en un puerto de Inglaterra y, luego de que consiguieran un lugar donde alojarse por mientras, salieron a recorrer la ciudad, precisamente el distrito comercial para buscar comida.

* * *

Unas horas antes, dos chicas habían desembarcado en el mismo puerto, se habían alojado en el mismo lugar y ahora recorrían la ciudad, en busca de lo necesario. Se notaba que ambas se conocían de antes, de rasgos germanos y poseedoras de mascotas bastante peculiares. Un pollito y un águila, para ser precisos.

La dueña del pollito respondía al nombre de Alejandra Beilschmidt, de cabello lacio y que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las caderas, de color platino como el de su padre. Tez blanca y muy buenas curvas, de ojos pardos. Poseedora de un carácter sociable, amable e intrépido. Muy femenina a simple vista, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en sus labios cada vez que notaba que los hombres se le quedaban mirando. Con el ego bastante alto y mucho amor personal.

La dueña del águila rojiza, Rosalie Beilschmidt. El color de su cabello y sus ojos es un peculiar rojo, el de sus ojos rojo vivo, el de sus cabellos rojo sangre. No le costaba mucho que fijaran en ella, aunque no le daba importancia. Un poco más alta que el promedio y su cuerpo, uno de proporciones y curvas envidiables, la envidia de muchas y el anhelo de otros. De tez pálida, lleva su cabello suelto y un ondulado, llegándole un poco más debajo de la cintura. Se notaba de una personalidad apacible y orgullosa.

Ambas caminaban por las calles con paso seguro, recorriendo el distrito comercial mientras se detenían, de vez en cuando, por algunas cosas. Por el distrito comercial también pasaban las otras cinco chicas. Aunque ambos grupos parecían estar concentrados en sus cosas, unos gritos y el sonido de un puesto viniéndose abajo les llamo la atención.

Allí, al final de la calle, enfrente de un puesto destruido, forcejeaban dos chicas. Forcejeaban por una manzana.

Una de ellas, Elisa Martínez. De la Provincia de Venezuela, con 17 años, de un cabello largo y rubio, que llevaba suelto, ojos heterocromos, uno azul y el otro verde y tez clara. De estatura promedio y un cuerpo bien proporcionado. Su rostro mostraba una expresión de molestia y un ceño fruncido, y lo único que tenía en las manos era aquella manzana por la que forcejeaba. Aun así, si no hubieran estado en esa situación, con los desconocidos se hubiese mostrado un poco fría. Aun así, con sus personas de confianza se mostraría amable y amistosa y algo burlona

La otra, Eloise Bonnefoy. Una inglesa de 17 años de edad, de cabello rubio y lacio que llevaba recogido en una trenza que le caía un lado y le llegaba un poco antes de la mitad de la espalda. De ojos color esmeralda, tez blanca y curvas bien proporcionadas. Ella también llevaba una expresión de molestia, mientras clavaba las uñas en la manzana y la jalaba más así. En una situación normal se hubiera mostrado amable y tranquila, el carácter de una señorita. En confianza sería una chica extrovertida y alegre. En uno de los brazos llevaba un canasto, con las compras que había echo.

Pero no ahora. Ahora ambas forcejeaban por esa manzana, por lo que creían correcto.

-¡Devuelve esa manzana!.- Chillo Eloise, mientras la jalaba hacia sí.

-¡Jamás, el se lo merece!.- Le contesto Elisa, jalando la manzana aun con más fuerza y logrando separar un poco a Eloise de la manzana.

La cosa era así. Elisa había robado esa y otras manzanas para al vendedor de aquel puesto, y Eloise, que la había visto, había empezado a alegar con ella, diciendo que las devolviera, que una dama no debía hacer eso. Elisa tenía sus razones, aquel vendedor se había comportado muy arrogante y despectivo. Era una mala persona.

Y por eso mismo, ahora estaban forcejeando por una simple manzana. En su lucha, habían terminado por destruir el puesto y varios aledaños. No se daban cuenta de la horda de vendedores furiosos que se empezaban a juntar alrededor de ellas.

Elisa termino por ganarle la lucha a la otra rubia, y justo cuando iba a emprender su huida se dio cuenta de la gente que los rodeaba. Eloise dibujo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, caminando tranquilamente hasta que un vendedor furioso le impidió el paso. Estaban siendo acorraladas.

Quién sabe porque, quien sabe cómo. Las chicas de las mascotas y las del barco comercial las ayudaron a escapar de allí.

Probablemente ninguna se podría imaginar lo que les sucederían en los próximos días.

* * *

¿Review?, Por favor. Criticas, insultos, tomatazos, de todo. Cualquier tipo de Review es bien recibido ; 3 ;

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y para las que nos prestaron los OC's, espero que haya recreado bien sus personajes.

¡Que tengan buenas tardes/noches/días!~


	3. Capitulo 2

**Ni KHR ni APH ni los OC ni las fotos(?) nos perteneces, solo Eloise, Chiara y la trama de esta historia**

**Holi, soy Anne :D si al fin me presento(?). Aqui les traigo el siguiente cap de esta historia, ahora me toco escribir a mi xD espero lo disfruten ouo**

* * *

Tsuna seguía muy confundido y adolorido, se acomodó para quedar en una postura más cómoda. Sentado en el piso y recargando la espalda en la cama. Miro a su interlocutor, algo confundido, recordando lo que este le había dicho anteriormente.

-¡Ah!- exclamo algo avergonzado cuando entendió que había pasado –y-yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, mucho gusto… y gracias por darme asilo- dijo haciendo una reverencia rápida. Y volvió a darse cuenta de algo (?) -¿Eres japonés?- pregunto.

El muchacho pelinegro sonrió y asintió.

-Oh, ya despertaste- dijo entrando a la habitación un hombre mayor, sosteniendo unas ropas limpias –puedes ponerte esto, por cierto yo soy Tsuyoshi- se presentó sonriendo, mientras dejaba la ropa en la cama

-Gracias- dijo Tsuna haciendo otra reverencia rápida

-Vamos Takeshi- dijo el señor para indicarle al pelinegro que saliera de la habitación

* * *

Después de cambiarse y descansar un poco Tsuna fue llamado por sus necesidades humanas (?); así que fue por comida. Después de perderse un poco (?), llego a la planta baja, y se dio cuenta que estaba en un restaurante.

-Ya estás aquí, ven- le dijo Yamamoto indicándole que le siguiera. Llegando hasta la cocina del restaurante, que a la vez funcionaba como comedor para la familia; donde ya se encontraba en señor Tsuyoshi con la comida servida.

* * *

Pasó en el hogar Yamamoto un par de días; era un lugar muy agradable pero ya debía irse, por eso en la mañana, se despidió, dio gracias por todo y retomo su camino

Tsuyoshi veía con atención a su hijo, mientras este cortaba y lavaba algunos pescados y vegetales. Aunque el muchacho siempre lo negara, sabía lo que este soñaba y quería hacer.

-Takeshi- llamo el mayor a lo que el chico volteo a verlo –puedes irte- dijo, sonriendo ante la expresión confundida de su hijo

-Pero viejo, no sé a qué te re- pero fue interrumpido por su padre antes de siquiera acabar la oración

-Yo sé que quieres irte con el muchacho, siempre has querido ir a la aventura ¿no?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. El joven Yamamoto solo se mantenía en silencio –adelante, puedes irte, tu viejo sabe cuidarse solo- animo

El muchacho lo pensó un poco más y devolvió la sonrisa a su padre.

-Una cosa más- dijo el mayor, yendo a otra habitación y volviendo poco después –llévate esto- dijo sosteniendo una katana enfundada, ofreciéndosela

El chico la tomo con una sonrisa y abrazo nuevamente a su padre –gracias viejo-

-Vete- el mayor le dio una palmada, para que se fuera de una vez. El chico rio y salió corriendo. Antes de salir, se detuvo, y volteo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y con una gran sonrisa en los labios, en signo de despedida. Después de eso volvió a correr, en la misma dirección en la que se había ido el castaño.

* * *

Chiara, Luna, Andy, Kai y Alyssa iban por el mercado, hablando entre ellas alegremente, semi-arrastrando a Kai para que no se alejara de ellas (?) y llevando algunas cuantas cosas que podrían necesitar.

Luna y Chiara iban al frente de las demás, porque… estaban turisteando (?), las demás le seguían, algo divertidas. Un poco más delante de donde estaban, pudieron ver mucha gente aglomerada, con algunos gritos furiosos y otros que alentaban algo

-¿Qué pasara ahí?- pregunto Kai, interesada. Sentía que ahí pasaba algo interesante

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver?- sugirió Alyssa con una sonrisa. Las demás asintieron y se acercaron más a ver

De alguna forma, Andy y Kai se abrieron paso entre la multitud de gente para ver qué pasaba

-Una pelea- dijo Andy animadamente mientras Luna se mostraba algo preocupada

Chiara solo se quedó hay viendo lo que pasaba… esa chica se le hacía conocida

-¡Ah! ¡Ya se!- dijo de pronto y regreso por donde vino

* * *

Rosalie y Alejandra caminaban con tranquilidad, mientras conversaban de cosas triviales.

-¿Por qué habrá tanto escándalo?- pregunto Rosalie, viendo la gente que se reunía cada vez más en ese punto

Alejandra volteo buscando algo –por aquí- dijo subiéndose a una caja para poder alcanzar a ver. Y le rebalo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Vamos ayudar a Eloise tía- dijo bajando de la caja y caminando hacia un callejón, donde anteriormente había visto unas gallinas. Rosalie solo pudo suspirar.

* * *

(Ahora narremos en vista general (?))

Mientras las chicas peleaban por una manzana, empezó una estampida de gallinas (?), lo que provoco que, gatos hambrientos siguieran a las gallinas, y luego aparecieran perros… y sabrá dios de donde salió un toro… El punto es que toda la gente salió huyendo y las dos chicas que peleaban fueron ¨secuestradas¨.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto Luna a las dos chicas.

-Perfectamente, ahora adiós- dijo Elisa a punto de irse pero fue detenida por Eloise.

-¿Te vas sin disculparte? Eso no es de una dama- regaño, al parecer seguía enfadada.

-Oye, si no te interesa no tienes por qué meterte- dijo Elisa regresándose, dispuesta a seguir discutiendo.

Eso fue como una señal para que las demás chicas.

Luna tomo a Eloise de los hombros, mientras que tanto Kai, como Andy y Alyssa retenían a Elisa, que se veía más brava y fuerte (?).

-Ya paren- dijo Rosalie con seriedad -¿se puede saber por qué estaban peleando?-.

Las dos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Y ella empezó- acabaron al mismo tiempo.

Todas las demás, solo tenían una gotita en la nuca. Mejor lo dejaron pasar.

-¿Me puedo ir?- pregunto Elisa.

Chiara sonrió –No- dijo alegremente -¿quieres unirte a nosotras?- pregunto con una sonrisa amable, mientras Luna se le unía. Era como, chantaje (?).

Al final no le quedo de otra a Elisa más que aceptar.

Mientras Luna, Alyssa y Andy celebraban mientras con Elisa, la última más obligada que nada, Rosalie y Kai viendo esto último; Eloise veía todo, con los brazos cruzados, algo molesta.

-Tanto tiempo niña- dijo Alejandra apareciendo frente a Eloise sonriendo alegremente. Eloise la reconoció enseguida

-Ale- exclamo alegre abrazándola –tanto tiempo- dijo sonriendo separándose de ella.

Mientras estas dos hablaban alegremente, alguien se acercaba discretamente a Eloise, y… le agarro los pechos

-o mi dios, ya no está plana- dijo Chiara asombrada, sin dejar de manosear el pecho de Eloise

Eloise chillo espantada, aunque se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta quien era, y alejo a Chiara de ella.

-Mira quien lo dice… señorita boing- dijo sonriendo de lado mientras le devolvía la manoseada (?)

Mientras esas dos se manoseaban (?), Alejandra, y las demás, la miraban con una gota de sudor resbalando por la nuca.

Pero esas dos no podían excluir a Ale, así que la unieron a su extraño juego, las demás se alejaron por seguridad.

* * *

**¿y bien? espero les haya gustado c:**

**Dejenos un review con su opinion! y de echo yo protesto(?) 8D si no llegan mas de 2 reviews no actu(?) c:**

**y acosen a Idiot para el siguiente cap ;D**

**chao~**

**PD. Estoy trabajando en unos dibujos todos mal coloreados de los OC -soy principiante :C- les paso el devi pronto -cuandoaprendaausarlo- 8D**


	4. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: Ni La Imagen de la historia, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni Axis Powers Hetalia son de nuestra autoría. Todo aquí es de su respectivo autor, incluyendo los OC'S que nuestras amigas nos prestaron, y solo Chiara y Eloise son nuestras.

Acá, mis apreciadas personas, es cuando se dan cuenta de cuan vaga puede ser Idiot. Sí, sé que no tengo perdón de dios(?), pero simplemente… no sé me daba la gana de escribir, que les digo, soy una mardeta floja x'D  
Pero prometo que de ahora en adelante seré puntual con los capítulos. Además que Anne es una gran motivadora, en serio C8 –cofcofauxioliocofcof(?).-

* * *

¡Claro que el castaño se había sentido feliz de que Yamamoto le acompañara!, resultaba muy agradable viajar con su compañía y en poco tiempo ya se habían vuelto amigos muy cercanos. Y, sinceramente, agradecía haberse topado con él, de algún modo le distraía del remordimiento que acudía a el de vez en cuando. Sí, porque, muy a pesar de que navegar los siete mares era, y es, su sueño, su meta en la vida, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de abandonar a su familia, sin ninguna nota, sin nada, a pesar de que sabía que sus padres estaban seguros de que el seguiría el ejemplo de su hermano.

Pero pensar en su madre, tan dolida y débil como lo había estado luego de que su hermano se fue de casa, le destrozaba el corazón. Aún más el, que se había ido sin previo aviso. Y a eso se le sumaba su padre, que tenía que trabajar desde el alba hasta bien entrada la noche y que, a veces, tenía que irse en viajes largos. Su padre, que no podría estar allí para apoyarla y consolarla.

Y también se sintió culpable de que Yamamoto dejara a su padre solo, pero en aquello no podía opinar y, siendo un poco egoísta, prefería que el pelinegro se quedara a su lado.

Pero, dejando de lado las preocupaciones del castaño, que poco se volvían más difusas, el muchacho nunca había disfrutado tanto. Con su familia había sido muy feliz, pero el hecho de saber que tenía un amigo que compartía su sueño con él, que le acompañaría, le emocionaba en sobremanera. Así, aunque el viaje hasta la ciudad parecía agotador en algunos momentos, el castaño lo disfruto como nunca.

Unos pocos días después de que Tsuna abandonara la casa de los Takeshi, en compañía de Yamamoto, llegaron a su destino, Liverpool.

Aquella ciudad, sin lugar a dudas, era la ciudad ideal para comenzar la aventura desde cero. Su comercio era abundante, y, sin lugar a dudas, allí encontrarían a más jóvenes que desearan unirse a ellos.

Una vez llegados, lo primero que hicieron fue buscar un alojamiento. Dejaron sus pertenencias allí y salieron, en busca de un trabajo para poder pagar el hospedaje. Con lo que tenían entre los dos, estaban seguros que no sería suficiente. Por lo menos para pagar esa noche, pero no sabían cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí, así que mejor era prevenir.

Extrañamente, varios mercaderes de la zona comercial necesitaban ayuda para reconstruir sus puestos y transportar las provisiones que llegarían en unos días. Los dos chicos no tenían ni idea de lo que había pasado para dejar los puestos tan destrozados, pero de lo que estaban seguros era de que agradecían lo que sea que hubiera pasado, ya que, además de que les iban a pagar bien, les dejarían un poco de su mercancía, en pago de que trabajarían desde el alba hasta entrada la noche.

Esa misma tarde, los dos amigos iniciaron con su trabajo, mientras un tercer muchacho les observaba desde lejos.

Aquel muchacho era, ciertamente, atractivo. De cabello color platino y ojos verdes esmeralda, además de una constitución física buena, el muchacho no tenia porque envidiarle nada a nadie. Además, por las ropas que llevaba, se notaba que era de buena familia. Y ni más ni menos, su madre, una hermosa japonesa, había tenido un romance con un importante empresario italiano. Allí, en Italia, había nacido el muchacho de cabellos platinos, Hayato Gokudera. Poco tiempo después de que su madre muriera, aun siendo niño, su padre decidio mudarse a Liverpool, y allí habían vivido hasta ahora.

Y aunque no tuviera nada que envidiar, sentía cierta envidia por aquel castaño y aquel pelinegro, que se divertían haciendo algo tan simple como lo era trabajar, que eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

* * *

Poco tiempo después de Chiara, Alejandra y Eloise dejaran el manoseo(?), Eloise comprobó, horrorizada, que no se había presentado ante las demás. Así lo hizo y así consiguió que todas se presentasen. A pesar de la pelea iniciada hace un rato, no hubo ni una pizca de tensión en el ambiente y pronto conversaban todas acerca de trivialidades, en un ambiente agradable. Claro, cada una a su manera. Rosalie comentaba de vez en cuando, sin dejar de ser echada a un lado de la conversación, con una pequeña y apenas perceptible sonrisa de satisfacción.

Luna, Kai, Andy y Alyssia eran las más animadas en la conversación, y, un poco tiempo después, se les unio Eloise, dejando su faceta de señorita de lado.

Chiara, Alejandra y Elisa también hablaban, pero esas cinco eran bastante…alegres(?). Al final, resulto que Andy y Alejandra eran esposas, Chiara, además de "Prima", abuela de Alejandra y…Bueno, un cuadro familiar bastante enredado en las que todas, sin excepción, estaban acomodadas. Un árbol genealógico que, ciertamente, le sacaría canas verdes a Mendel.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, o que les importara, el grupo de chicas dejo que callera la noche mientras conversaban. En una extraña y unánime sinfonía, sus estómagos rugieron, reclamando comida. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, Eloise se paró de golpe y comenzó a hablar alguna cosa para si misma, sumamente rápido, recién notando que había anochecido. Se notaba bastante preocupada. Con la expresión de preocupación y nerviosismo, la rubia comenzó a andar a paso rápido fuera del lugar. Pero paro abruptamente y volvió, con una expresión angustiada.

-Yo…Lo siento, chicas. Es muy de noche y mamá se enojara si llego aun más tarde. Lamento no poder agradecerles que nos sacaran de ese aprieto.- Iba a darse la vuelta e irse, cuando cayó en cuenta de algo. –Aún no saben dónde van a comer, ¿cierto?. Les propongo algo, vengan a cenar a casa conmigo y, si quieren, duermen allí.- Por un momento observo la expresión recelosa de Elisa. –No te preocupes, ya alimentamos a colmillos y no soy de guardar rencor…aunque lo que hiciste estuvo mal(?).-

* * *

De alguna forma u otra, Eloise logro convencerlas, alias chantajearlas, de que aceptaran su oferta. Y Ahora estaban todas cenando en el comedor. La actitud de Eloise volvía a ser la de una señorita, y regañaba de vez en cuando a alguna de ellas por no sentarse correctamente o poner los codos sobre la mesa. Para el alivio de Eloise, sus padres aun llegarían a casa sino hasta mañana.

La mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para que cada una tuviera su propio y espacioso cuarto donde pasar la noche. Eso si, antes tuvieron que ponerse los pijamas que les dio Eloise. Decía que tenían que dormir adecuadamente(?). Y, además de todo, a cada una le hizo dos coletas. Se veían como muffins cremosos entre las pijamas y las coletas(?).

Entre conversaciones, en su mayoría llenas de temas triviales y divertidos, lo que alguien podría considerar estúpido, las horas se pasaron y cuando se fueron a dormir, ya pasaba de la una de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya todas estaban listas y hubieron desayunado, ya que Eloise no les dejo irse antes de eso, estaban todas en la salida de la mansión.

-Bien, pues espero que les vaya bien en su viaje. Si se quedan un rato más por aquí, no les hará daño venir a visitar, ¿o sí?.- Les dijo a todas la rubia, con una sonrisa alegre, justo después de despedirse de cada una. La inglesa quería unírseles, pero sus obligaciones familiares iban primero.

Aunque algunas se opusieron, alegando que era más seguro de esta forma, hizo que se fueran en carruaje hasta sus lugares de alojamiento.

* * *

Giotto, sin duda alguna, era uno de los mejores capitanes. Su liderazgo ejemplar y las proezas que el, junto a su tripulación, habían echo, eran uno de los temas más recurrentes de los marineros. Aunque, a pesar de que fuese un muy buen capitán, y casi nunca se equivocaba a la hora de tomar decisiones, cuando se trataba de celebrar una victoria podía llegar a excederse un poco.

Hace poco habían desembarcado en Liverpool, el principal motivo era celebrar una de sus recientes victorias. Y luego, los motivos prescindibles, eran re abastecerse de provisiones y un par de cosas más. Como de mapas, brújulas, binoculares. Por lo menos, así venia organizada la lista de prioridades del rubio.

Ahora mismo se encontraban en un bar, el rubio sentado solo en una mesa, bebiendo a la vez que coqueteaba con las mujeres que le habían rodeado hace poco. Mujeres muy bellas, cabe destacar.

G le veía, un poco molesto. Probablemente tendrían que cargarlo hasta el barco, ya que, conociéndolo como lo hacia, quedaría tan ebrio que ni pararse podía.

Knuckles y Asari celebraban a su manera, sanamente con un vaso de agua cada uno (?). Alaude se mostraba indiferente a la situación mientras bebia de su cerveza, A Lampo le habían dejado a fuera porque aún estaba muy chico para esas cosas, y Daemon…Bueno, él siempre se perdía por la noche y aparecía al día siguiente, que importaba (?). Y agradecían que desapareciera, porque de no ser ese el caso, se pondría a molestar a Alaude y cosas feas suceden cuando molestan a Alaude.

En fin, Giotto estaba celebrando al más puro estilo pirata. No tenía ni idea de que muy pronto se vería involucrado en las locuras de cierto grupo de personas.

* * *

…Lo único que me queda decir es que, por favor, tengan compasión de un pony tan feo como yo C': (?). Se que soy una mardeta floja, que el capitulo estuvo del asco, pero alkdfaem

Solo espero haber manejado bien a los personajes, a sus OC's y que la gramatica sea aceptable.

Por favor dejen review C: Sus críticas y comentarios son importantes, no importa que tipo de comentario / critica sea.

Ahora sí, que tengan buenas noches/días/ tardes~.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Ni KHR, ni APH, ni algunos OC nos pertenecen, todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños**

**Holaaaa 8D debo decirles que tuve el cap escrito en la misma semana que Idiot actualizo, pero el pony feo no me dejo actualizar(?), habia detallitos que queria asegurar como avanzarle a la historia y asi xD ahora bailare la macarena(?) -comienza a bailar-**

**Disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

La gente que trabajaba en el puerto estaba muy activa desde temprano, yendo de aquí para allá, trabajando. Se podía sentir la brisa salada por todo el puerto; la luz del sol se reflejaba en el agua produciendo un hermoso brillo, si ponías atención podías observar algunos peces y pescadores tras ellos. Por todo lo largo y ancho del muelle, había anclados, barcos, de diferentes tamaños, diferentes dueños...

Nuestras chicas se encontraban a orillas del muelle. Sentadas en el piso, sobre cajas de pie; admirando la escena que yacía ante sus ojos…

-Oigan- Llamo Elisa

-¿Hm?- Respondieron todas al unísono

-¿Tienen barco?

-…-

* * *

Tanto Tsuna como Takeshi habían salido a trabajar ese día desde temprano, entre todos los puestos que ayudaban, conseguían dinero de sobra el cual guardaban para algún futuro.

Esa extraña sensación que le avisaba de algún peligro no le dejaba en paz. Ya le estaba empezando a preocupar. Tsuna se sentó unos momentos, suspiro y continuo con su trabajo que por ahora consistía en mover cajas a una bodega. Pero esa sensación de ser observado persistía.

En algún punto, unos ojos verdes le observaban con detalle.

* * *

Cavallone, un nombre reconocido en cualquier rincón de Europa, perteneciente a una poderosa familia de nobles desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Y lo que estaba en boca de todos era que, el hijo más joven de los Cavallone, se había vuelto pirata. Nadie sabía por qué, aunque se rumoreaba que fue porque estaba huyendo de su joven madrasta, solo unos años mayor que el mismo, que lo acosaba constantemente.

Pero lo que en realidad no se sabía, y de hecho, el joven capitán Dino Cavallone prefería guardarse para sí, era que estaba en busca de su amada.

Un día por accidente, escucho que le comprometían. Inmediatamente alzo su voz contra esa idea, pero su padre no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión. El, fiel a su primer amor, huyo, y por cosas del destino termino en un barco pirata, que pasado el tiempo, el capitán de esa nave le heredo.

¿Les gustaría conocer su historia de amor? En realidad no es la gran cosa. Un día, estando el en el pueblo, estaba siendo abusado por unos chicos. No sabía que había hecho para ganarse el odio de ellos, aunque claro, en ese entonces no conocía lo que recaía en el por tener el apellido Cavallone. Estaban a punto de clavarle una daga y fue cuando sucedió.

Una muchacha, de cabello rojo intenso y ojos del color del fuego les detuvo. Ella solo le dijo unas cuantas palabras que no pudo entender, tal vez estaban en alemán, agrego un ¨se más cuidadoso¨ y se fue. Nunca supo quién era ella, de donde venía, ni siquiera su nombre. Pero aun así sabía que se enamoró de ella, la buscaría y se lo diría, o tan solo, se conformaba con saber que ella lo salvo por que así lo quiso, sin conocer quién era el.

* * *

Varia, un nombre reconocido por todos los mares, como la tripulación de piratas más granes, psicópata y sanguinaria que pudieras encontrar.

Sus tripulantes provenían de diferentes partes del globo, aunque tenía 6, que eran los más notorios. Todos con un pasado extraño e incierto, que tal vez, acreditaba solo un poco su locura.

En primer lugar, Levi A Than, no se sabe mucho de él, pero se conoce que es extremadamente leal a su capitán y unos de los más efectivos a la hora de trabajar… Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo es ignorado (?)

En segundo lugar, tenemos a Lussaria. Tampoco se sabe mucho de él, solo que es un gran maestro del muay thai y que… es algo afeminado

En tercer lugar tenemos a ¨Prince the Ripper¨. Se dice que, en realidad, si es un príncipe, como el presume de serlo, y que, aun siendo un niño, mato a su hermano gemelo con sus propias manos.

En cuarto lugar, tenemos a Fran. Un chico, probablemente francés, aunque en realidad no se sabe, porque al parecer vivía en las montañas, cerca de la frontera de Francia. Se dice que puede utilizar ¨ilusiones¨.

El segundo al mando, Squalo. Un maestro de la espada, se presume que tiene el título de ¨Emperador de la espada¨. Solo se sabe que conoce al capitán desde antes, y probablemente, tuvo algo que ver con el capitán Cavallone.

Y el capitán Xanxus. De él es de quien menos se sabe, no se sabe de dónde vino, si tiene familia o algo, se rumorea que fue huérfano.

Estos son los principales miembros de Varia

* * *

Por iniciativa de Kai, fueron a bares, cabarets y demás, pidiendo apuestas. Apostaban de todo, menos un maldito barco. Comenzaba a ser algo estresante ir a esos lugares, y traumaste, muy muy traumaste. Nunca faltaba alguien que les dijera algo sucio o les propusiera pasar la noche. Pero Rosalie era buena y las protegía a ellas y sabrá dios que paso con esos tipos (?).

Estaban sentadas sobre unas cajas, debajo de una lona que ofrecía sombra.

-Estoy agotada- dijo Luna suspirando

-Tal vez deberíamos descansar- comento Alyssia mirando a las chicas

-Apoyo la idea- dijo Chiara recargada en el hombro de Alejandra

-Está bien entonces- Rosalie se puso de pie para ir de nuevo a la posada, para descansar

-Oigan- Alejandra alzo un poco la voz para llamar la atención de las chicas -¿Dónde están Elisa, Kai y Andy?-

Todas voltearon buscándolas, comprobando de echo, que no estaban por ningún lado.

Luna y Chiara suspiraron resignadas, mientras las demás se ponían de pie para ir a buscar a las chicas faltantes.

* * *

Tsuna y Yamamoto se encontraban con la persona que habían estado trabajando hoy en día. Era una mujer, no parecía pasar de los 40, tenía el cabello de un color verde casi simulando al negro, ojos azules y un tatuaje en forma de flor bajo el ojo.

-Aquí tienen chicos- dijo la mujer, que respondía al nombre de Luce, dándoles una pequeña bolsa con monedas –y esto- les entrego un saco, lo suficientemente pequeño para transportarlo al hombro –son algunas provisiones, de seguro le servirán- dijo sonriéndoles

Los muchachos le sonrieron, hicieron una reverencia en agradecimiento, se despidieron y se marcharon.

La mujer se quedó mirando la puerta –Espero que les vaya bien en el futuro- sonrió con nostalgia y fue a seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

El muchacho de cabello plateado, Gokudera, daba una vuelta por el distrito comercial. Parecía que había una pelea o algo en uno de los bares, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y seguir con su camino. Realmente no tenía ganas de ir a casa.

Desde ahí, donde estaba, podía ver perfectamente un gran barco pirata. Había visto esa bandera en algún lado pero no la recordaba del todo… se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

* * *

Yamamoto y Tsuna volvían a la posada, conversando alegremente sobre cosas que les habían sucedido en el día. Algo llamo la atención del pelinegro. Había mucha gente reunida en la puerta de un establecimiento. Totalmente curioso fue a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

* * *

Poco antes.

Las chicas caminaban por el distrito de los bares buscando a las faltantes.

Chiara iba hasta atrás, arrasando los pies. Estaba cansada, soltó una risita, segura de que si Eloise la veía, le regañaría por no caminar adecuadamente.

Volteo a los lados, a ver si encontraba algo interesante que en los puestos que había por ahí.

Y entonces lo vio, y se enamoró.

Un hacha.

Era de mango corto, y considerablemente más pequeña que la de su padre, pero en las manos adecuadas, sería una gran arma. Se acercó al puesto, donde había varios tipos de armas, totalmente embelesada, olvidando totalmente que podría llegar a perderse.

Se le quedo viendo detenidamente, media tal vez medio metro de lado a lado, las zonas sin filo estaban pintadas de rojo y el mango, curiosamente era de metal, con dibujos grabados. Para el diseño del mango, posiblemente pudiera agregarse una expansión, para que fuera más largo.

-¿Le gusto señorita?- dijo la muchacha que atendía el puesto. Una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio largo ondulado y ojos verdes –puede llevársela si gusta, no muchas personas usan este tipo de arma, por lo que lleva mucho aquí- agrego la muchacha con una sonrisa

Chiara miro detenidamente el arma, y la señalo luego a sí misma.

La chica rio divertida y asintió.

Chiara sonrió, con los ojos brillantes – ¡Muchas gracias!- exclamo emocionada con una sonrisa.

La dependienta le entrego el hacha, y como supuso, venía con una expansión para el mango.

-Buena suerte- Le deseo la rubia. Chiara sonrió y fue corriendo, ya la habían dejado atrás.

-¿Sucede algo Elena?- pregunto, un joven, de cabellos azul oscuro, apareciendo de dentro de la casa que estaba detrás del puesto.

-No, nada Daemon- contesto con una sonrisa –ayúdame a guardar para regresar al barco- dijo a lo que el joven sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Las chicas entraron a un bar, quedando sorprendidas por el espectáculo.

Kai, jugaba a las vencidas, con un hombre que probablemente le doblaba en tamaño, mientras Elisa y Andy le animaban, la última con un tarro de cerveza en mano.

-Antonio no tiene piedad con nadie- murmuraban unos hombres cerca de donde se encontraban ellas.

Rosalie, Alejandra y Chiara voltearon a ver a los hombres.

-Ustedes- llamo Rosalie –a quien se refieren por Antonio- les dijo, de forma intimidante.

Aquellos hombres se estremecieron un poco.

-Al capitán Fernández- contestaron al unísono.

Alejandra frunció el ceño, al igual que Rosalie.

-Chia- pero guardo silencio al ver a donde iba la chica.

Kai empezaba a tener problemas, pero no se le veían intenciones de rendirse. Y Chiara clavo su hacha en la mesa.

-Tengo curiosidad, de saber si usted es realmente el capitán Antonio Fernández- comento con una voz aparentemente tranquila, irrumpiendo en el juego.

El hombre, de aspecto algo grotesco, bufo molesto –por supuesto que lo soy mocosa, quien sería si no-

La chica alzo una ceja y le pidió una espada a uno de los hombres presentes –es bien sabido que el arma predilecta del capitán Antonio es el hacha, por favor, use esa y pelee contra mí- ante esto, todos los presentes dejaron espacio suficiente para la pelea –oh cierto- puso una expresión más relajada –si gano, tendrá que darme su barco- y sonrió de lado.

* * *

**¿Que tal? Dejenme decirles que desde aqui la historia empezara a tener un poco de sentido, ya tenemos trama ;D pero solo un poco de sentido(?)**

**Bueno espero que lo disfrutaran, y que le entendieran, y que no hubiera muchas faltas de ortografia, ni que les haya dado mala suerte leer esta abominacion(?) XD**

**DEJEN REVIEW!(?) en serio dejen(?) **

**A cierto**

**Como sinceramente me da flojera poner el link(?) Pasense por nuestro perfil, hay estara el link de mi deviantART , por ahora solo tiene los dibujos de Eloise y Alejandra, ire subiendo los otros, todos mal coloreados(?), no se cuando, pero seran subidos(?) y los dibujos sin colorear, solo estan de colados(?). **

**XD**

**Con eso me despido**

**PD(?) DEJEN REVIEW!(?)**

**-se va bailando la macarena(?)-**


	6. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: Ni La Imagen de la historia, ni Katekyo Hitman Reborn, ni Axis Powers Hetalia son de nuestra autoría. Todo aquí es de su respectivo autor, incluyendo los OC'S que nuestras amigas nos prestaron, y solo Chiara y Eloise son nuestras.

¡Buenas noches/tardes/días, mis polluelos(?). Esta vez si he subido el capitulo a tiempo, o eso creo, no sé(?), pero no lo subo con tanto atraso.

Aunque me da una flojera tan extrema, me provoca es echarme a la cama y dormir todo el día.  
Es cierto, ¡Infinitas gracias por sus reviews!, son los que nos motiva a continuar con la historia (cofcofademasdelaideadeAnneenojadacofcof). No saben cuanto se los agradecemos.

Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten el capítulo, mis polluelos y polluelas!(?).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

Cuando el chico de cabellos platinos llego a casa, sintió una mezcla de alivio y de molestia al recibir la respuesta negativa de una de las sirvientas cuando le pregunto si su padre había llegado. La mayoría del tiempo, desde que se habían mudado a Liverpool, era así. No sabía ni porque se molestaba.

Sabía que su hermana y la actual pareja de su padre se encontraban cenando en estos momentos, por lo que decidió subir directamente a su habitación, sin cenar. En estos momentos no le apetecía hablar con nadie.

Avanzaba por los pasillos, en dirección a su habitación mientras el sonido de sus pisadas hacía eco por el pasillo. Trato de pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fueran esos dos chicos o su padre, ya que hacerlo solo lograba molestarlo más. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a ese imponente barco que había visto de camino a casa, trataba de recordar donde lo había visto antes…

No, no podía ser. Estaba seguro, es más, posiblemente estuviera muy cansado y habría imaginado cosas que no eran. Sí, eso era, estaba cansado. Apresuro el paso hasta su habitación, y una vez allí se fue a dormir, apenas quitándose los zapatos y algunas cosas más. Debía descansar, no podía dejar que su mente creara estupideces como la de recién. Porque no podía ser posible que ese barco fuese…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kai aparto el brazo rápidamente antes de que el hacha llegara a rozarle si quiera, viendo a Chiara con una expresión que quería decir "¡¿Estás loca?!". Las demás chicas, así como Kai, adoptaron una expresión parecida, solo que la sorpresa se notaba más en los rostros que otra cosa. Todas, excepto Alejandra, que ya conocía las capacidades de la pelinegra. Una vez todos se hubieron apartado, las chicas miraron atentamente los movimientos de la española, ninguna atreviéndose a decir nada. Andy había dejado caer su cerveza cuando el hacha se clavó en la mesa, dejando tanto cerveza como pedazos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo.

El hombre, al que llamaremos Roberto, para no dejarlo desprovisto de nombre, soltó una carcajada burlona. ¿Esa chiquilla, aparentemente tan débil y delicada, le estaba pidiendo iniciar una pelea?, debía ser una broma. Repaso a la muchacha con la mirada, minuciosamente. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo, además de un rostro bonito.

-Y si yo gano, ¿Qué obtengo?.- Pregunto, con una sonrisa arrogante y sin moverse de la mesa. Chiara cambio su expresión a una de burla, hasta de arrogancia, sin apartar la mirada de Roberto.

-Podrá pedirme lo que usted quiera.- Respondió, sin borrar la mueca, entre burlona y arrogante, de su rostro. El sujeto volvió a soltar una carcajada, está más fuerte y sonora mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba el hacha por el mango, desencajándola de la madera y apoyando el final del mango en el piso, poniendo el hacha a un lado suyo.

-Muy bien, mocosa. Trato echo.- Poco después de terminar aquella frase, la castaña ya se había abalanzado en su dirección. Con un poco de torpeza, pero justo a tiempo, el hombre pudo interponer el mango del hacha para evitar el inminente contacto del filo de la espada con su rostro. Trago duro, ciertamente, no se esperaba aquello por parte de la muchacha. Debía ponerse en serio.

Empujo el mango, haciendo que la castaña retrocediera unos cuantos pasos y se desequilibrara un poco, mientras el aprovechaba ese momento para interponer un poco más de distancia entre los dos. O el hombre era muy lento, o Chiara era muy rápida, porque, antes de que el hombre pudiera terminar de alejarse lo que el quería, la castaña había vuelto a lanzarse en su dirección.

Gracias a la distancia que el hombre había puesto entre los dos, esta vez si podía utilizar el hacha. Si el golpe del hacha hubiera asestado, hubiera dado a parar en el cuello de la muchacha, pero la inexperiencia del hombre y la espada que utilizaba la muchacha impidieron el avance del arma. La castaña chasqueo la lengua.

-Bastardo.- Espeto, viendo al hombre con una mirada irritada y afilada, el odio y el desprecio eran palpables en sus palabras. Empujo el hacha, logrando que el hombre la soltara y esta cayera lejos de ellos dos, mientras volvía a abalanzarse encima del hombre. De algún modo, pudo esquivar a la castaña y acercarse, precipitadamente, a recoger el arma, sin tomar en cuenta que le daba la espalda a su contrincante. Cogió el mango firmemente y halo, pero suponía que el filo del hacha se había encajado varios centímetros en el piso de madera y halar una sola vez no sería suficiente.

Volvió a halar, pero el resultado fue el mismo que el primero. Sabiendo que la castaña estaba muy cerca de él volvió a halar, esta vez logrando desencajar el filo. Tan rápido como sus gordas piernas le permitían, corrió lejos de la castaña, acercándose al punto en donde había comenzado la pelea. La chica le pisaba los talones.

Giro a verle, comprobando lo que ya sabía y dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Sostenía el hacha con algo de dificultad. Antes de poder retroceder más, su pie resbalo, había pisado la cerveza que poco antes Andy había dejado caer. Cayo de para atrás, sentado y esquivando los vidrios del vaso roto de milagro.

-Creo que con esto ya queda claro que...- Oyó la voz de la castaña, mientras veía como sus pies se acercaban con calma hasta donde él estaba. Busco rápidamente con la mirada su arma. El hacha había caído algo lejos de él, y antes de poder moverse para ir a recogerla, el filo de la espada de Chiara apuntaba directamente a su rostro, el filo del alma y su piel estaban separados por unos escasos milímetros.

-Este bastardo no es el capitán Antonio Fernandez.-. Trago duro y subió la mirada hasta Chiara. Atemorizado, como nunca creería haberlo estado, por una muchacha como ella

-¿Nos enseña nuestro barco?.- Y aunque llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, arrogante y burlona, en su voz resonaba el desprecio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La curiosidad del pelinegro era la que los había conducido a aquel bar. El castaño no quería ni acercarse al lugar, en cuanto más problemas evitara, muchísimo mejor para él. Pero Yamamoto había ido a ver que sucedía, y no podía irse a la posada y dejar vagar al pelinegro a su suerte.

Una vez entraron al bar, se toparon con una barrera de personas, que parecían rodear algo. Todas las personas en ese lugar estaban concentradas en lo que sucedía en el centro de aquel círculo, incluso el cantinero, que estaba tan concentrado con lo que estaba pasando dentro del círculo que había abandonado su puesto y ahora formaba parte de aquella barrera de personas.

El castaño se estremeció al escuchar el sonido como de dos armas chocar entre los gritos de ánimo de la multitud. Iba a decirle a Yamamoto que se fueran, pero antes de siquiera abrir la boca para hablar, el pelinegro lo estaba arrastrando. Cuando el pelinegro paro, noto que lo habían hecho en frente de una persona, como de la misma altura del pelinegro o, quizás, un poco más. Tenía cabello corto y gris, una cicatriz que cruzaba el puente de su nariz y vendas en los puños. Había entablado conversación del pelinegro, y hablaba tan alto que lo que decía odia oírse por encima del ruido de la gente. Y utilizaba la palabra "Extremo" cada 5 segundos…bueno, exageraba, pero la utilizaba bastante.

-Tsuna, Sasagawa Ryohei.- Se lo presento el pelinegro, con su usual sonrisa, esta mucho más alegre que la de antes. –Ryohei, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Aunque le va mejor el Tsuna.- Y echo a reír.

-¡Un gusto al extremo conocerte!.- Le dijo el peligris, sonriendo animado mientras le extendía una mano.

-Lo mismo digo.- Respondió, estrechando la mano y sonriendo. Luego de eso se enteró que ambos eran amigos de la infancia, y que el chico era mayor que ellos por uno o dos años. Resulto ser una persona agradable, y algo ruidosa. Poco tiempo después de que Yamamoto los presentara, habían salido del bar. Había mucho ruido en el lugar.

De algún modo u otro, Ryohei termino convenciéndolos de que pasaran por su casa. Quedaba un poco alejada de Liverpool, pero se entretuvieron en el camino con la conversación.

De una familia en una buena condición social, su padre un mercader, su madre una costurera. A pesar de que ambos padres tenían tiendas en la parte comercial de Liverpool, Vivian a las a fueras por motivos desconocidos. Ryohei siempre se había interesado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y buena parte de su tiempo la dedicaba a luchar. Tenía una hermana menor, que seguramente debía estar en casa en aquel momento. Tsuna no pudo evitar pasar por alto el orgullo con el que Ryohei hablaba sobre su hermana menor.

-¿Kyoko?.- Pregunto Ryohei, lo suficientemente alto como para que se oyera por toda la casa. Los padres de Ryohei no llegarían sino hasta más tarde. Pero la respuesta no llego. Ryohei, aunque algo preocupado, hizo pasar a sus invitados y volvió de la cocina con algunos bocadillos. Como si hubieran estado esperando ese momento, justo después de que Ryohei dejara la bandeja en la mesa, el sonido de un carruaje aproximándose se pudo oír. Algunos otros sonidos más se escucharon y luego, se podía oír la puerta de la casa abriéndose.

-Muchas gracias por traerme hasta acá, señor…-Pero la muchacha que decía esto se detuvo al darse cuenta que su hermano y otros invitados estaban allí. La chica era más baja que Tsuna, no tan pequeña. De cabellos castaños-anaranjados y ojos miel. Y a pesar de tener el cabello corto, resultaba ser muy atractiva. Estaba hablando con un hombre, bastante alto. Pero más que eso no se pudo ver, porque una vez el hombre se dio cuenta que había alguien más en casa se despidió rápidamente y entro al carruaje, que no tardo en reiniciar su marcha.

Sasagawa Kyoko se notaba nerviosa, hasta Tsuna podía darse cuenta de eso. Sonrio y se acercó a su hermano.

-Hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Pensé que aun estarías fuera.- Luego, miro a Yamamoto con una sonrisa amable. –Buenas noches, Yamamoto.-Y luego dirigió su mirada a Tsuna, sonriéndole de igual manera. Al castaño le quedaba claro, aquella muchacha era hermosa. –Buenas noches. ¿Eres un amigo de mi hermano?.-No pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso al saber que le hablaban, mientras sus mejillas se adornaran con un leve tono de rojo.

-A-Algo así. Soy…Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada, un gusto conocerla,señorita.- Y sonrió, aun nervioso. No quería que notaran que la presencia de la muchacha les había afectado, pero podía sentir la mirada divertida de Yamamoto en su nuca. No, burlona no, divertida. Sabía que Yamamoto nunca se burlaría, era bastante…noble (?). Ryohei no parecía percatarse de mucho (?).

-El gusto es mío, Tsunayoshi. Yo soy Sasagawa Kyoko, la hermana de Ryohei. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo debe saber.- Y soltó una risita, divertida. –Supongo que los invitaste a cenar, o no, ¿Hermano?.- Pregunto, dirigiendo su mirada a su familiar.

-¡Se me había olvidado al extremo!. Chicos, ¿Se quedan a cenar?.- Se veía aún más animado con la llegada de su hermanita. Cualquiera se podría dar cuenta, con solo mirarle, que, probablemente, su persona más querida fuera su hermana menor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todas las chicas estaban paredes en frente de un barco. Era grande, pero se encontraba en un muy, muy mal estado. Y aunque esto parecía molestar a algunas, Chiara no podía estar más que feliz. ¡Por fin podía tener su propio barco!. Su padre tenía uno, pero hace mucho tiempo que seguía anclado al muelle, y la sola idea de poder, de alguna manera, dirijir el barco, le emocionaba.

Los ex-tripulantes se apresuraban a sacar sus pertenencias del barco, excepto el antiguo capitán, que, cuando fue a sacar los mapas y las brújulas, fue detenido por el filo de la espada, que sostenía una Chiara sonriente. Aquellos objetos les serían muy útiles.

-¡Bueno!, el barco está un poco deteriorado, pero no es nada que no se pueda arreglar. Con un poco de trabajo duro, estará como nuevo.- Dijo animada la castaña, una vez todas estuvieron en la proa del barco.

-Pero este lugar se está cayendo a pedazos.- Dijo a Rosalie, mientras tomaba un pedazo de madera del pico de Sirin, que la había obtenido picando una parte del piso.

-No seas pesimista, Rose. Aún hay partes rescatables, el resto podremos conseguirlo por ahí.- Respondió Luna, con una sonrisa, poniéndose de parte de Chiara.

-No es por ser pesimista ni nada, pero Rosalie tiene razón. Este lugar está bastante…deteriorado.- Esa fue Elisa, a la par que examinaba el lugar con la mirada.

-Apoyo a Rose y a Elisa. ¡Deberíamos conseguir otro barco!, estoy segura que acá no se puede guardar alcohol.- Ahora la que hablo fue Andy, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar otro barco?, este está perfectamente.- Rebatió Alyssia, sin dejar de lado su constante sonrisa.

-Es cierto, sería muy difícil conseguir un barco. Con tal de que podamos navegar en este, está completamente bien.- Y ahora se unió Kai, cruzada de brazos.

Pronto, todas las chicas empezaron a discutir. Todas, excepto Alejandra, que se mantenía al borde de la situación mientras se dedicaba a examinar con más detenimiento el barco, junto a su pollito. Ciertamente, estaba bastante deteriorado. Pero lo que necesitaba arreglo no era tan costoso, y sería fácil de reparar. Una vez llego a la conclusión de que podía ser reparado fácilmente, la germana se acercó al grupo de chicas, que aun discutía, con su fiel acompañante en su cabeza.

-Chicas.- Llamo, pero ninguna pareció oírle. –Chicas.- Volvió a llamarlas, pero justo como la vez anterior, ninguna le oyó. Volvió a intentar, y siguieron sin oírle. Otra vez y nada. Esta vez probó alzando la voz. -¡Chicas!.- Sin darse cuenta, su usual expresión tranquila y dulce se había endurecido. Aunque no estuviera realmente enojada. Todas voltearon a mirarla, especialmente sorprendidas Chiara, Rosalie y Andy. Ella no solía alzar la voz, y cuando lo hacía, significaba algo malo. Tal vez eran un poco paranoicas, solo un poco.

-Es cierto que el barco está bastante deteriorado, pero solo necesita unos cuantos arreglos y no son tan costosos. Eso sí, nos tomara varios días. Además, no podemos sacar un barco de alguna parte, así como así. A menos que alguien tenga un barco debajo del brazo, lo cual dudo mucho.- Ciertamente, una actitud bastante inesperada en Alejandra. Hasta su fiel acompañante parecía afectado (?). –Así que, ya que Chiara se tomó tantas molestias por conseguir un barco, y que sería difícil encontrar otro, nos quedaremos en este.- Nadie parecía, ni quería, objetarle a la peli plata. –Bien, ya que todas parecen de acuerdo, lo mejor será ir por nuestras cosas al hospedaje y que una o dos se queden a vigilar aquí.- Sin poner objeción alguna, todas se fueron a recoger sus cosas, mientras Alyssia y Luna se quedaban en el lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Recuerdan a Roberto?, ¿Al que Chiara venció al principio del capítulo?. Porque nosotras no nos hemos olvidado de el, oh, no todavía.

El hombre, junto a su tripulación, se encontraba en el mismo bar de antes, casi atragantándose con la cerveza y riendo a carcajadas.

-Fue una buena idea, después de todo, robarle los anillos a los Vongola.- Dijo el hombre, entre sorbos de cerveza. –Aquellas mocosas pagaran por quitarme mi barco.- Seguido de esto, varias carcajadas pudieron oírse en aquella mesa.

-Ciertamente, ellos terminarían encontrando que fuimos nosotros los que encontramos los anillos. Pero ya que esa chiquilla hizo que dejáramos algunas de nuestras cosas en el barco. Que estúpidas.- Le siguió un hombre aún más rechoncho que el capitán, solo que este bastante bajo. A continuación, aún más carcajadas que antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El capitán Cavallone se encontraba, en este preciso momento, llegando a Londres. No le apetecía dejar su barco y su tripulación así como así, y a pesar de que tenía la compañía de Enzo y Romario, no podía sentirse seguro en aquella ciudad.

Tenía asuntos que tratar, directamente, con una importante sección de los marines. Reconocida por sus habilidades, aquella tripulación era la mejor de todas. Y, a veces, los 7 de sus miembros principales se dividían para cada uno dirigir su propio barco. El actual capitán de la sección era Reborn, un adulto, de cabello color azabache y curiosas patillas. Aunque era solo temporal, mientras Uni, la que se suponía seria la sucesora del puesto, se preparaba completamente para la posición. Aunque en circunstancias normales, Dino no habría accedido a aquella petición, se trataba de temas importantes. Aunque sabía que existía el riesgo de que fuera una emboscada por parte de los marines, lo dudaba.

Y precisamente con él debía hablar, con su viejo maestro. Lo conocía perfectamente, y sabía que casi nada bueno venía con Reborn de la mano. Solo esperaba que no fuera lo que imaginaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Varia, en este momento, se encontraba en una encarnizada batalla contra un barco enemigo. Les daba una buena pelea, y, mucho más que aterrorizarlos, todos los miembros de la tripulación estaban emocionados con la idea de una buena pelea.

-Uishishishi.- La peculiar risa de Belphegor fue lo único que oyó un tripulante enemigo, mientras era apuñalado por la espalda repetidas veces.

No solo Belphegor había logrado llegar al barco enemigo, si no también Lussurria, Fran, Levi y Squalo. Todos se encontraban peleando, excepto Fran, que se dedicaba a mirar todo con las piernas cruzadas muy masculinamente(?), dejando su codo descansar en su rodilla y su barbilla en la mano. Lo veía todo con una expresión indiferente.

-¡VOOOOI!, Mocoso, haz algo.- Grito Squalo, mientras blandia su espada y creaba una escena poco apta para mentes joventes. Aquel grito iba dirigido para el muchacho de cabello color aguamarina, pero este no parecio inmutarse.

-Yo que tu haría silencio, Squalo. El jefe acaba de despertarse.- Respondio Fran, con la misma expresión indiferente mientras Xanxus, un pelinegro alto, y que se veía de un muy mal humor, llego al barco enemigo. Aca tenemos, señoras y señores, al capitán de Varia, extremadamente molesto por que le han despertado de su siesta.

-Basuras, como se atreven a despertarme.- Mascullo el capitán, con un humor de perros mientras se acercaba a descargar su ira con uno de los tripulantes enemigos. Fran no se movio de su lugar, mientras miraba todo, ahora que estaba su capitán todo sería interesante. Por otra parte, sus compañeros se apartaban un poco del pelinegro, solo precaución, nadie quería salir herido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy a pesar de que Giotto fuera el capitán del barco, G, Alaude y Daemon querían lanzarlo por la borda. Asari y Knuckles preferían castigos menos mortales, pero, como los demás, sostenían que debía ser castigado. A Lampo le daba igual.

Ayer por la noche habían salido de Liverpool y, cuando Giotto fue en busca de sus anillos, no encontró nada más que mapas revueltos y brújulas. Aquellos anillos eran extremadamente importantes, y bastante valiosos. Aunque todos sabían que era un robo, le echaban la culpa a Giotto por no guardarlos en un lugar seguro.

¿Giotto?, Giotto intentaba evitar ser echado por la borda. Al final no les quedo otra opción que volver a Liverpool. Las posibilidades de que el ladrón de los anillos siguiera en la ciudad eran mínimas, pero no podían simplemente dejar que se perdieran.

Y ciertas chicas, en Liverpool, no tenían ni idea en el lio en el que se habían metido sin quererlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hasta aca el capitulo!. Esto, definitivamente, ha sido lo más largo que he escrito en mucho tiempo!.

Espero haber podido manejar bien a sus personajes, y que les entretuviera el capitulo C:

Dejen reviews, por favor. Su opinión es muy importante

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer hasta aca!.

Sin más que decir, Buenas noches/tardes/días.


	7. Capitulo 6

**KHR, APH ni la mayoría de los OC's nos pertenecen, todo es de sus respectivos dueños(8)**

**hjbdf holi :3**

**Aquí**** vengo yo con otro capitulo de esta historia(?) XD**

**Creo que olvide mencionar que se hará lo posible por actualizar todos los Jueves, así que se los digo ahora(?). Se hará lo posible por actualizar los jueves(?).**

**Por ahora disfruten del cap :'D**

* * *

Un carruaje perteneciente a una familia de renombre recorría las calles empedradas de Liverpool.

Alice miraba por la ventana del carruaje, perdida en sus pensamientos. Se acomodó una coleta rubia y suspiro. Miro al frente, para ver a su marido, se encontraba igual de pensativo que ella.

Recientemente la pareja había ido a Francia, donde los padres de Francis, los cuales eran de una familia noble; habían ido para hablar de asuntos familiares, mientras dejaban a Eloise a cargo del cuidado de las criadas de la casa, las cuales contrataban asegurándose de que fueran adecuadas.

De lo que hablaron con el padre del francés… Eloise, al ser parte de la familia, naturalmente tenía obligaciones en esta. La familia Bonnefoy estaba teniendo problemas económicos, y por eso fueron llamados. Había alguien dispuesto a ayudar a la familia con sus problemas, pero quería algo a cambio. El patriarca de la familia, ofreció la mano de Eloise a ese hombre como pago por ayudarles, sin consultarles a Alice y Francis antes, solo les llamo para informares y que posteriormente, ellos le dijeran a la chica.

Y qué decir, ambos padres no estaban nada contentos con el asunto. A ningún padre le gustaría que dieran a su única hija sin su consentimiento… ni tampoco que, el prometido de su pequeña hija, fuera un hombre que le doblara la edad.

o-o

Las chicas habían ido de puesto en puesto por todo el muelle y parte de la ciudad, y aun así, aunque fuera algo demasiado estúpido e increíble siendo el lugar un famoso puerto, que no hubiera alguien dispuesto y con las capacidades para ayudarles a reparar el barco… y redecorar, no era muy bonito que digamos.

Llegaron a un puesto, que atendía una amable mujer con un tatuaje debajo del ojo. La mujer les dio la dirección de alguien que podía ayudarles. Le agradecieron y fueron en busca de esa persona.

Llegaron a una parte algo alejada de la ciudad, era una zona residencial tranquila y alejada del bullicio.

La mujer les había dado una descripción detallada de la casa, para que no batallaran en encontrarla. La localizaron rápidamente. Se veía de buen tamaño, para que, por ejemplo una familia de cuatro viviera allí. Estaba totalmente pintada de blanco y tenía muchas plantas de varios tipos. Ornamentales, medicinales y demás. Se miraron entre si decidiendo quien tocaría.

Y como las chicas se pusieron a jugar al piedra, papel o tijeras para ir a ver quién tocaba la puerta y hablaba con la persona, Rosalie decidió ir a tocar la puerta. Las demás solo miraban desde atrás.

A los pocos minutos salió una mujer, de tal vez veintitantos. Lo más llamativo de la mujer, era las cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla, y gracias a la blusa desmangada que usaba, que igualmente tenia cicatrices en los brazos

-Disculpe, nos dijeron que usted podría ayudarnos a reparar nuestro barco- dijo Rosalie, directo al grano.

La mujer miro a las chicas frente a su puerta. Si estaban allí era por que Luce las había mandado, y si Luce las mando con ella, era por que vio algo especial en ellas.

-Andando- hablo con voz tranquila –por cierto mi nombre es Lal Mirch-

o-o

Múltiples veces, a Varia se le había ofrecido ser corsarios, pero siempre declinaban la oferta. Tal parecía indicar que preferían hacer las cosas a su modo y para su beneficio.

El día de hoy, tocaron tierra en un puerto de Génova un mensajero de la marina inglesa los intercepto. El hombre les dio una carta y se marchó.

Resumido decía, que se encontraran con el capitán Cavallone en el puerto de Manchester, para hablar de un trabajo que la marina inglesa les ofrecía. Adelantando un poco: atacar a los Vongola y obtener unos anillos.

Hubieran rechazado, no les importaba que planeara la armada. Pero el hecho de que les ofrecieran luchar con Vongola les llamo la atención. Además, sería divertido ir de Génova a Manchester en una semana.

o-o

Los Vongola se dirigieron inmediatamente a Liverpool, pero ciertos percances los retrasarían algunos días… varios días. Ejemplo, el que también fueron robados las brújulas y los mapas, y que además los atrapo una tormenta…

No les estaba yendo bien.

Y menos a Giotto.

Al cual, por ser el capitán, responsabilizaron por todo, y lo ataron al mástil; quedando G a cargo de la tripulación.

Giotto solo contaba las horas para llegar a Liverpool y esperaba encontrar a quien le robo los anillos.

o-o

Hayato entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe. Le enfadaba el hecho de que siguieran insistiendo en que se casara con Miura. Según su madrastra, el cómo se trataban indicaba claramente que se gustaba. Y de hecho… cuando ambos tenían 15 comenzaron a salir en secreto. Pero no funciono, por eso, decía que esa idea era una pérdida de tiempo, y estaba seguro que Haru compartía su opinión.

-Hayato, hijo- oyó la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta –ven abajo, hay que terminar de hablar de las cosas de tu compromiso-

El joven peli-plata chasqueo la lengua. Miro la habitación pensando que hacer.

-La venta- murmuro al ver la dicha, abierta de par en par.

Sonrió ladino y tomando la pequeña mochila que había estado preparando con anterioridad, salió por la ventana.

-Hayato- el padre alzo la voz y entro a la habitación. Se sorprendió al no encontrarlo, y suspirando, fue a hablar con los padres de la joven Haru para cancelar el compromiso.

Aun así, dudaba que Hayato volviera.

o-o

Ryohei se había ofrecido a llevarlos hasta la posada. Declinaron la oferta, pero el insistió y decidió acompañarlos, dejando en casa a Kyoko, la cual los despido con una sonrisa.

Iban por el camino hablando de cosas triviales, cuando algo que ocurría cerca de un callejón les llamo la atención. Estaba ocurriendo una pelea.

o-o

Al salir de casa, Hayato comenzó a vaguear por la ciudad. Prontamente encontró algo que no buscaba: una pelea. Unos hombres, al parecer supusieron que llevaba dinero, por las ropas que usaba; y se decidieron a asaltarlo usando violencia. No dudo en defenderse, pero pronto llegaron más hombres. Y ahora, se encontraba siendo sujetado por dos de ellos, mientras otros dos le daban de puñetazos.

Tsuna y los otros dos, eran los que ahora observan la escena. Tsuna trago duro, y aunque temblando; no se atrevía a dejar las cosas así. Armándose de valor, fue donde esos hombres y llamando la atención de uno, le dio un puñetazo.

El hombre le miro con enfado, lo que hizo temblar al castaño. Los demás hombres soltaron al peli plata, que ya se encontraba en mal estado. Takeshi y Ryohei, al ver a Tsuna en problemas decidieron entrar a en el asunto.

El hombre al que Tsuna había golpeado, rápidamente le dio un puñetazo al chico; pero no llego, Ryohei se había encargado de detenerlo con sus propias manos.

-Tsuna, ayúdalo- dijo Yamamoto señalando con la cabeza al mal herido peli plata –nosotros nos encargamos de estos hombres- dijo y sonrió alegre, aunque al instante, tomo una expresión seria.

Ryohei no tuvo problemas con enfrentarse a dos de ellos. Peleaba solo usando los puños. Por la esquina de su ojo vio venir una vara de metal. Se agacho para esquivar el golpe, el cual, sin querer; fue a dar al otro hombre. Ryohei rápidamente se irguió y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al otro hombre, lo cual le dejo un tanto confundido. Pero se recobró rápido y fue a atacarlo nuevamente con la vara, pero Sasagawa esquivo y le pego un golpe en el abdomen, el cual lo mando a volar a unas cajas dejándolo inconsciente.

Yamamaoto parecía estar en problemas. Ya le habían alcanzado unos cuantos golpes, pero pronto cambio el rumbo de la pelea. Con su espada aun enfundada, logro golpear a unos de los hombres en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. El último hombre salió corriendo de allí.

Mientras, Tsuna ayudaba al joven semi inconsciente. Tomando uno de los brazos del muchacho, lo paso sobre sus hombros, ayudándolo a mantenerlo de pie y lo llevo consigo a la posada para poder sanarlo. Pronto se le unieron Takeshi y Ryohei.

o-o

La familia Bonnefoy se encontraba a la mesa, tomando el almuerzo.

Eloise estaba contenta al tener a sus padres de regreso en casa, aunque le notaba algo extraños.

Al acabar la comida, los sirvientes retiraron los platos.

-Eloise- llamo Francis, lo cual sorprendió a la chica, al oír el tono serio que uso

-Que sucede padre- pidió la muchacha

-Veras- dijo Alice –como ya sabrás fuimos a casa de tu abuelo a hablar asuntos familiares- la muchacha asintió

-Actualmente la familia está pasando por problemas económicos- continuo Francis. Eloise frunció el ceño, mostrando su preocupación y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-El abuelo ya tiene un plan, y ese plan es que tú te cases con un hombre rico que lo ayudara a salir de la crisis- término de explicar Alice rápidamente, para tener la opinión de la muchacha.

La rubia no dijo nada al respecto inmediatamente. A los pocos minutos esbozo una sonrisa cálida.

-Si es por el bien de la familia lo hare- dijo con un tono seguro y confiable.

Ellos la conocían perfectamente. No quería hacerlo, pero lo consideraba correcto para la familia. Ambos adultos asintieron, no del todo conformes. Francis se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa. Las dos mujeres fueron a hacer las maletas de la más joven. La boda seria en dos semanas.

Alice lo dejaría así, pero Francis no.

o-o

Ryohei regresaba a casa divertido después de aquello.

Aquel peli plata que ahora sabía que se llamaba Gokudera, pero para él era cabeza de pulpo, había resultado ser una persona divertida a su parecer. Más aun, que cuando se encontraba mejor le juro lealtad a Tsuna, porque había quedado conmovido por el buen corazón del castaño.

-Estoy en casa- grito Ryohei entrando. Le extraño que no saliera su hermana a recibirlo. Por lo que supuso que debería estar dormida.

Por eso mismo fue a la habitación de ella para comprobarlo y después irse a dormir. No había nadie y se estaba comenzando a preocupar. Desesperado busco por toda la casa. Pero simplemente, estaba vacía. Volvió a buscar nuevamente a la sala.

En la pequeña mesa del comedor. Había una nota. La tomo y la leyó. Furioso arrugo el papel que se encontraba en sus manos y le dio un golpe a la mesa.

¿Qué decía la nota?

_ ¨Me he llevado a la pequeña Kyoko, tal vez la vuelvas a ver algún día¨_

* * *

**Tenemos planeado algo grande con esto(?)**

**Hablaba en serio cuando en el resumen puse que ya tenia trama e _ e(?). Este fic sera una pasional historia de acción(?)**

**Ahora les presento la definición que tenemos Idiot y yo de lo que gustan de hacer y es la vida pirata(?):**

****-Alcohol

-Sexo

-Sexo

-Dinero

-Fiestas

-Sexo

¿Ya dije sexo?

**LOL estamos mal :'3 **

**Pero no se preocupen, esta historia se mantendrá en clasificación +13 ;D ... supongo(?)**

**Dejen review!**

**PD: Si dejan review recibirán fabulosos premios(?)**


	8. Capitulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni KHR Ni ninguno de sus personajes son de nuestra autoria. Ni si quiera la mayoria de los OC's que aquí aparecen. Muchos son de sus respectivas a autoras a las que les damos gracias por prestarnoslos~.

Aca Idiot!...Ahem que puedo decir. _**Este. Capitulo. Apesta.** A_sí que no esperen mucho de el x'D Lo escribi mientras estaba en medio de un bloqueo(?) y casi tuve que forzar las cosas(?).  
**ANYWAY~ Se que este capitulo las decepcionara (A Anko y a Ma'am. Que creo que son las unicas que leen el fi(?)8.)** así que por favor disculpenme~. El proximo sera **super-duper-hyper-mega FA-BU-LO-SO(?).**  
Sus reviews son mas buenos que el pan y son más que bien recibidos 3 Anko asdfgm tú eres speshul por dejarnos Review siempre y alkfmalk ashias 3 Y Ma'am tu también eres speshul por dejarnos un review 3  
Espero que disfruten de alguna manera este capitulo~

* * *

El muchacho sabía que no había caso en buscar a su hermana, probablemente, a estas horas quien se la hubiera llevado ya estaría muy lejos de allí. Sabiendo esto, se obligó a dormir para mañana por la mañana comenzar la búsqueda, alguien debía saber con quién se había estado juntado su hermana recientemente, probablemente esto le diera una pista. Aun así, solo fue a dormir cuando sus padres llegaron a casa y pudo informarles sobre lo acontecido. Su madre y su padre estabas devastados, y a Ryohei les dolía verlos así. Guardo silencio por unos momentos luego de informarles que al día siguiente comenzaría la búsqueda, pidiéndoles que no se dejaran llevar por las emociones y le ayudaran también en encontrar a su hermana. Podía sonar insensible, y lo que menos quería es afectar a sus padres más de lo que ya lo estaban, pero necesitaba ayuda, y sabía que sus padres no vacilarían si se trataba de encontrar a su dulce hija.

Por esto y más, la gente que estaba acostumbrada a ver a Ryohei por Liverpool se extraño al verlo tan temprano por el lugar el día siguiente, más aun que, en vez de entrenar, se encontrara preguntando por su hermana. Y no solo eso, el muchacho no tenia la euforia de siempre, parecía furioso y frustrado. Hasta un recién conocido lo podría decir con tan solo verle.

* * *

Aunque Yamamoto y Gokudera discutían con facilidad, aunque más que discusión se podía decir que Gokudera discutía y Yamamoto solo…respondía tranquilamente. Era raro, pero el castaño creía que podía llamarle discusión a eso, o no estaba seguro. Bueno, el caso es que discutieron una buena part de la noche, y aunque podía ser divertido, era extremadamente perjudicial para el buen sueño.

Sí, el castaño había dormido muy poco esa noche. Aunque llegado a un punto termino cansándose y paro la discusión, dejando que todos durmieran, poco pudo descansar aquella noche. Al día siguiente, Yamamoto y Gokudera se encontraban tan fresco como una lechuga, mientras el estaba casi muerto de sueño. Lección aprendida, no vuelve a compartir habitación con esos dos.

A la mañana siguiente, Yamamoto y Tsuna volvieron al trabajo, junto con Gokudera como nueva ayuda a la reconstrucción de los puestos. Trabajaban, o por lo menos eso era lo que hacían hasta que Yamamoto vio a Ryohei entrar al lugar, preguntando cosas a cada persona que se le cruzada.

A ninguno de los tres les tomo mucho comprender que algo grave había pasado, y que el chico necesitaba ayuda. Así que, dejando de lado el trabajo por un momento, se acercaron a hablar con Ryohei.

Después de que el muchacho les explicara la situación, decidieron ayudarle en la búsqueda de su hermana, cada uno separándose en diferentes direcciones para hacer más eficiente la recolección de información. Debían encontrarse en el bar de anoche antes de que oscureciera completamente.

* * *

Ciertamente, Eloise no se encontraba a gusto con la decisión de su abuelo. Sabía que debía, que era por el bien de la familia, pero la idea de casarse con alguien que no conocía le podía de los nervios, aún más tener casi la certeza de que probablemente seria un viejo. No había resentimientos contra los ancianos, claro que no, pero prefería hombres más jóvenes…y con buena retaguardia, si de gustos hablamos.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Ya había pasado una semana, y se encontraba cada vez más desanimada con la idea de tener que irse de la ciudad al día siguiente. Recordando a las chicas, la rubia decidió dar un vuelta, en su búsqueda. Por lo menos debía despedirse de ellas, si es que aun estaban por ahí.

* * *

Rosalie se encontraba en apuros, principalmente por Sirin. Sí, podía ser una buen y leal compañero, pero cuando tenia hambre…Ya había atentado varias veces contra la vida del pollito de Alejandra, y ahora el animal se encontraba recorriendo los rincones de la casa de Lal Mirch. Intentaba detenerlo antes de que Lal se diera cuenta, y ya varias veces había salvado a lo que parecía una valiosa pieza de porcelana de terminar en el piso, rota en pedazos. Cuando pudo tranquilizar a su compañero, la pelirroja se unió a las chicas en una habitación grande y llena de varios y diversos objetos, la mayoría relacionados con la navegación.

Lal y Chiara se encontraban discutiendo unas cuantas cosas, mientras las otras chicas husmeaban por el lugar, procurando no tocar las cosas para no hacer enfurecer a la mujer. Presentían que sería temible estando enojada.

En efecto, Lal se encontraba dispuesta a ayudarles a restaurar y remodelar el barco, pero buscaba algo a cambio. Más precisamente, que entregaran algo a un viejo conocido en otra ciudad diferente cuando el barco estuviera completamente restaurado. Si cumplían su palabra de llevarle la entrega a su conocido y ayudándole con algunas otras cosas, las chicas no dudaron en aceptar. No tenían idea de lo que les esperaba.

* * *

Giotto nunca había amado tanto el sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Agradecia que ya hubieran llegado al puerto y que ya no tuviera que estar atado al mástil. Oh, como lo agradecia.

Dejando el agradecimiento infinito de lado, en este momento todos, excepto Daemon, que salió con Elena, estaban concentrados en encontrar los anillos. O, mejor dicho, esperaban a Alaude en el barco. Era bien sabido que era muy bueno consiguiendo información, y también bien sabido que no le gustaba compañía que entorpeciera su búsqueda. Que, desde la vista del hombre, era cualquier ser humano que le acompañara.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la información y volver al barco, donde todos le esperaban. Se le acercaron inmediatamente, pero al ver la expresión de fastidio y molestia que se comenzaba a notar en su rostro, se alejaron.

-Unas mocosas tienen los anillos.- Respondió a la pregunta no formulada por parte de G. No, por sus expresiones, se notaba que no le creían. Su expresión cambio a una aún más molesta, pero prosiguió con la explicación. –Originalmente, un tripulación de estos lados habían robado los anillos, pero al parecer una de estas mocosas le gano el barco al capitán en una especie de apuesta. Dudo que si quiera se hayan dado cuenta de que tienen los anillos.-

G no lo podía creer, y de alguna forma saber que eso era verdad lo enfurecía un poco. Que unas chiquillas tuvieran algo tan importante, como lo son los anillos, y que por eso mismo hubieran que tenido que devolverse a Liverpool, descuadrando así el orden de viaje que tenia previsto. Lo encontraba inaudito, inaceptable.

-Vamos a ir por ellos.- Declaro G, con voz firme y frunciendo el ceño. –Sí, Giotto, tú también.-

* * *

¿Qué podían decir?, se sentían orgullosas de su trabajo, en especial Chiara. Habian restaurado el barco y…ciertamente, era majestuoso, hermoso, la envidia de todos los navegantes, una fina pieza de arte. Bueno, tal vez exageraba, el barco estaba normal, claro que con sus toques personalizados. Aun así, haberlo restaurado completamente y que ahora fuera perfectamente navegable era algo que les enorgullecía. Aunque exajeramos, porque el barco, aunque antes se veía bastante deteriorado, era perfectamente navegable. Solo…algo dañado.

La mayoría había comprobado su teoría acerca de Lal Mirch. Aunque algunos piensen que en restaurar un barco no hay mayor esfuerzo, y probablemente tengan razón, esa mujer lo convertía en una tarea titánica. No había permitido que buscaran otra ayuda a parte de ellas mismas, por lo que se habían demorado una semana completa en terminar su tarea.

Ahora mismo, las chicas se encontraban echadas en el suelo de la embarcación, respirando agitadamente. Habían vuelto de darle 5 vueltas al muelle corriendo. Sí, Lal les había obligado a dar las 5 vueltas. ¿Por qué lo hizo?, probablemente, nadie conozca nunca esta respuesta. O probablemente lo sepan en la continuación de este capítulo, nunca se sabe.

-Váyanse mañana mismo.- Les informo Lal, con un tono de voz firme. No, no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Lal Mirch no sugiere, Lal Mirch ordena. Antes de que Chiara pudiera preguntar, Lal hablo.

-Porque, si quieren entregar el paquete a tiempo, así deben hacerlo. ¿Recuerdan la entrega?, es muy importante que se lo lleven a tiempo.- Al dejar de hablar, la mujer saco un sobre, con solo el nombre y la dirección del destinatario anotados en el sobre. –No dejen que nada le pase, y cuídenlo como a su propia vida. Si no recibe la entrega, yo me enterare, estén seguras. Y no quieren saber que pasa si no cumplen su palabras- Así, sin decir más, la mujer abandono el barco, dejando a un grupo de chicas, algunas desconcertadas, otras aterrorizadas por la amenaza de la mujer.

* * *

Varia, sin duda alguna, estaba emocionado acerca de la idea de enfrentar a Vongola, y claro, preparándose para el enfrentamiento. Por su puesto, ¿Cómo no estarlo?. Bel afilaba sus cuchillos, alguna que otra vez se podía ver a Fran quitando las pelusas, que no habían, de su sombrero, a Lussurria arreglando el cabello que tenía, a Levi puliendo sus sombrillas, que no lo eran, y a Xanxus despierto, puliendo sus armas con una sonrisa que no le daba buena espina a nadie.

Sí, aún no habían llegado a Manchester para recibir la información necesaria del capitán Cavallone, pero eso no les impedía emocionarse un poco por su misión, ¿O sí?.


	9. Chapter 8

**El por que tarde tanto en actualizar mi parte... no tenia Internet... casi muero gente(?) ; _ ; pero aca ta el cap xD**

**Y como dijo el pony, es hermoso(?)**

**KHR, NI APH, NI LA MAYORIA DE LOS OC NOS PERTENECEN, TODO ES DE SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS**

* * *

Le dio un puñetazo a una de las paredes de aquel callejón. Ciertamente estaba muy frustrado. Desde el alba buscando a su pequeña hermana, hasta al anochecer, y no encontrar rastro de ella le enfurecía.

Los otros tres chicos le miraban, si poder decirle algo en forma de consuelo.

-¡Oh! Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vengan es muy tarde- Sin querer, Luce había dado con aquellos cuatro chicos y los llevo consigo a su casa.

o-o

La mujer se quedó viendo al joven peliblanco, con una expresión de pena. Debía ser doloroso para el que alguien de su familia desapareciera así de la nada. Lo medito un poco y sonrió animadoramente.

-Ryohei-kun- Llamo la mujer -¿Por qué no los acompañas?- dijo refiriéndose a los otros tres chicos –tal vez encuentres pistas en los viajes- le aconsejo la mujer. Y esa idea pareció agradarle al muchacho, que inmediatamente asintió emocionado y con esa misma euforia, jalo a los otros tres consigo, dispuesto a empezar el viaje en ese mismo momento, provocando la risa divertida de la mujer.

o-o

Las chicas se habían repartido las habitaciones justo después de que Lal les diera su misión. Debían irse a dormir ya si querían salir justo al día siguiente como la mayor les había ordenado.

Solo había dos personas en proa, todas las demás se encontraban descansando. Y esas eran justamente Alejandra y Chiara.

La primera se encontraba sentada en el piso, recargada en el mástil, su pollito dormía en su cabeza y ella miraba el cielo nocturno.

Chiara se encontraba sentada sobre una caja, con la pierna cruzada sobre la otra, para sujetar mejor su guitarra mientras la afinaba.

-Ne- Llamo la albina -¿vamos a un bar? Me aburro-

La otra sonrió y asintió.

Hijas de miembros del BFT tenían que ser.

o-o

Nuestra querida Eloise seguía a las afueras a esas horas, siendo seguida por alguien, aunque ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

La rubia dio por accidente en el lugar donde conoció a las chicas. A esas horas había muy poca gente, lo que le provoco sonreír con algo de nostalgia. Mañana en la mañana partiría a Francia para casarse.

Iba distraída viendo los alrededores, como despidiéndose. Por lo cual no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien.

Iba a disculparse, como la señorita que era. Pero una magnifica retaguardia la distrajo (?).

o-o

Se había separado en grupos. Naturalmente, Aleude fue por su cuenta, le hastiaba estar en compañía de esos idiotas.

Caminaba por el lugar donde le habían dicho que ocurrió la apuesta del barco, preguntando a los pocos transeúntes que había, intentando conseguir descripciones más detalladas de aquellas chicas.

Sintió un golpe en la espalda. Lo que le faltaba. No estaba de buen humos. Volteo dispuesto a darle la paliza de su vida a esa persona ¿y con que se encuentra? Con una adolescente… era idea suya o… inconscientemente se alejó.

Decir que Eloise estaba embobada era poco. Casi se le sale cierta característica que heredó de su padre, la cual no le agradaba mucho. Tosió, avergonzada con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Mis disculpas señor, iba distraída- se disculpó inmediatamente, con una sonrisa tranquila. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, estaba endemoniadamente sexy y solo parecía un par de años mayor que ella, de qué tamaño la… Se reprendió mentalmente. Esos no eran pensamientos de una señorita, mucho menos de una comprometida.

El rubio solo la miro y se fue.

La chica se cruzó de brazos indignada –que maleducado- se quejó en voz alta y siguió su camino.

o-o

Alejandra y Chiara estaban sentadas sobre cajas en un callejón. Las echaron del bar después de casi acabarse la cerveza. Y como dato adicional, solo estaban un poco alegres, no ebrias.

A Alejandra le pareció extraño ya no oír los tarareos de la castaña así que volteo para hablarle, pero…

-¿A dónde fue?- se preguntó a si misma poniéndose de pie para ir a buscarla.

o-o

Roberto seguía algo enfadado. El que una chiquilla le haya echo quedar en vergüenza frente a todos sus hombres era imperdonable. Aunque ya de antemano era sabido que aquellas chiquillas estarían en problemas, aun quería venganza. El haber perdido era muy personal.

Siguió caminando, ya era tarde y casi no había nadie. Tenía pensado ir a un burdel, su amiga que administraba uno, le informo que recibirían una chica nueva, y naturalmente, a él le gustaban jóvenes y vírgenes.

-Oh, el viejo- oyó una voz, femenina.

Volteo a ver quién era, y se encontró con esa chiquilla. Parecía… ebria. Sonrió al encontrar en eso su oportunidad de oro.

La chica solo ladeo la cabeza, sonriendo alegremente.

El hombre se acercó a ella y no tardo en tenerla acorralada, con el pecho hacia la pared. Básicamente, la chica no opuso resistencia. Ella en su mente procesaba todo como un juego. Hasta que sintió una mano en el muslo y deslizarse lentamente debajo de su falda.

Podría decirse, que la ebriedad de la chica pasó.

-¡Aléjate!- Chillo, asustada, forcejeando por liberarse.

No supo cómo, pero el agarre que se hombre tenía sobre ella desapareció poco después, solo pudiendo presenciar una sombra durante unos instantes.

o-o

Giotto se había separado de G cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Prefería ir solo, mientras que G se calmaba un poco… y no intentara asesinarlo de nuevo… como las 7 veces en la última hora.

Caminaba con total tranquilidad, pero atento a su entorno. Sonrió a unas mujeres que pasaban por ahí, en señal de saludo. Las mujeres le devolvieron el gesto, de forma más coqueta.

Siguió su camino, cuando oyó un grito. Curioso fue a ver que era. Así que fue a dónde provino el grito, de un callejón de por ahí cerca.

La escena era algo obvia para quien fuera que la viese. Así que hizo lo que un sensato caballero, y no un pirata como de hecho, él era; le dio un puñetazo al hombre, para que dejara en paz a aquella jovencita.

La joven castaña solo observo aquella escena, en shock. Nunca admitiría que se puso nerviosa con la situación, y que… su corazón se aceleró al ser rescatada… todo era culpa de su padre y sus cuentos de doncellas rescatadas por príncipes (?).

El rubio volteo con la chica y sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente volteo con la chica ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella solo se ruborizo.

o-o

Kai se había levantado a mitad de la noche, no tenía pijama por lo cual seguía en pantalones y camisa, la cual le quedaba un poco ancha de los costados. Fue a la cocina, por agua.

Se sentó en una silla, frente al mesón. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos hay, sentada sin hacer otra cosa que tomar agua. Notaba algo extraño en la cocina… no podía identificar que era porque aún no estaba del todo despierta.

Rosalie había oído unos pasos por el pasillo, aun no se encontraba dormida. Salió de la habitación y camino a donde oyó el ruido encontrándose con Kai. Sin decir nada tomo asiento frente a ella.

-Donde están las armas que había aquí- dijo Rosalie en voz alta.

Kai solo hizo una expresión que indicaba que ya notaba que faltaba ahí.

o-o

Chiara tarareaba, recordando que había hecho mal.

Porque estaba atada a una silla.

Resulta que después de que aquel joven, de los más guapos que ha visto por cierto; la rescato, no tardó en aparecer otro hombre, pelirrojo con tatuajes y un chico de más o menos su edad, de cabello verde. Total, el hombre de cabello rojo la tomo como una amenaza por varias cosas que no alcanzo a oír.

Sonrió cuando su guardia, el chico de cabello verde; se quedó dormido por la nana que tarareaba desde hace rato.

Miro a los lados asegurándose que no había nadie. Sonrió alegre cuando comprobó que definitivamente no había nadie. Se movió un poco. Aquel hombre no era tan malo como parecía, porque no ajusto demasiado las sogas. Grave error.

Se deslizo hacia abajo, quedando semi recostada en la silla. Deslizo los brazos por las mangas de su blusa. Después se deslizo fuera de las sogas, dejando su blusa para que estas no le rozaran y le hicieran quemaduras. Cuando estuvo libre tomo su blusa poniéndosela inmediatamente.

Miro al chico que debería cuidarla y sonrió con ternura. Por algún motivo, le recordaba a sus hermanos pequeños.

-Descansa- dijo en voz baja, cubriéndole con una manta para después escapar rápidamente por la ventana.

o-o

Tsuna se había separado del grupo, después de que, por azares del destino pisara la cola de un perro que no había visto. Después el perro furioso por haber sido despertado de su siesta, lo siguió, queriendo atacarlo. Una cosa que definitivamente aterro a Tsuna, fue el hecho de que el perro echara espuma blanca por la boca.

Los demás chicos fueron enseguida a ayudarle, pero lo perdieron de vista rápidamente.

Tsuna viro por una calle, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Y cayó estrepitosamente porque… se tropezó con… su propio pie.

El joven castaño se hizo un ovillo, y espero que su muerte a manos… bueno patas de un perro llegara.

Pero en cambio solo oyó el chillido del perro. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una joven peli plata.

o-o

Alejandra aún seguía en busca de Chiara, cuando oyó los ladridos de un perro y curiosa fue a ver. Se encontró con un adolescente siendo seguido por un perro rabioso.

Sin dudar un poco tomo una tabla que había por ahí y la uso para darle un golpe al perro, no muy fuere, pero fue suficiente para que el animal saliera corriendo por donde vino, gruñendo y ladrando.

Volteo con el chico -¿Estas bien?- pregunto con un tono casi maternal, poniéndose en cuclillas delante de él. Parecía un niño pequeño. Pensaba que tal vez tendría 13 o 14 años, se veía algo pequeño, además de que era muy tierno.

El chico se sonrojo, además de que tuvo el presentimiento de que estaba siendo tratado como un niño pequeño.

-S-si- sin querer tartamudeo coloreando un poco más sus mejillas a lo que la muchacha sonrió.

-¡Alejandra!-

La peli plata volteo en dirección donde le llamaban.

-Chiara- dijo, como saludo -¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Me perdí, y este tipo intento violarme, pero un príncipe apareció y me salvo. Pero después llego este otro tipo y me tomaron presa por no sé qué motivos y me escape- explico a toda velocidad, sin tomar aire una sola vez, causando que una gotita de sudor en la nuca para los dos oyentes.

Chiara miro a Alejandra y al chico. Y pensó cosas demasiado extrañas que mejor ni mencionar pero inmediatamente callo en cuenta de algo que provoco que se lanzara a abrazar al castaño.

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo abrazándolo –se parece a mí príncipe- agrego apretando más el abrazo, casi asfixiando al castaño. Pero lo soltó de golpe –hay que irnos- exclamo, tomando al castaño y a la peli plata, a cada uno de una mano. Para comenzar a ir en dirección del barco.

o-o

G solo estaba teniendo un incontrolable tic al ver a Lampo dormido y ningún rastro de la chica.

Por eso, Giotto no se sorprendió después de la paliza de Lampo, y el hecho de que G los haya obligado a ir a buscar a la chica.

o-o

Eloise caminaba por las calles, ya para ir a casa.

Lo que ella no sabía es que detrás, venia Chiara, Alejandra y el castaño desconocido para estas.

Alejandra al divisar a la rubia, tomo la mano de esta haciéndola ir con ellas, casi arrastrándola la mitad del camino.

Llegaron al barco, el trio de chicas por demás divertido y el castaño, casi vomitando debido a la carrera que fue obligado a hacer.

-¿Ya vuelven?- oyeron una voz, a lo que lo cuatro chicos voltearon, encontrándose con las demás chicas, en pijama o con su ropa de calle un poco desarreglada.

Andy se encontraba sentada, bebiendo un tarro de cerveza, recargadas a cada lado de ella, estaban Diana y Luna, durmiendo en sus hombros. Alyssia estaba recargada en el mástil, con una expresión algo dormilona y junto a ella se encontraba Kai.

Chiara se rasco la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente, Eloise miraba todo sin comprender realmente y Alejandra simplemente lo ignoro para ir con el castaño, que estaba la mar de confundido.

-Lo siento por todo esto- dijo hablando con el –por cierto, me llamo Alejandra-se presentó, sonriendo levemente.

El castaño, levemente sonrojado asintió, comprendiendo –soy Tsunayoshi- se presentó, algo tímido.

Rosalie, al igual que la demás chica (exceptuando las dormidas claro), miraron la escena curiosa. Algunas tomando la oportunidad para molestar a la peli plata en un futuro.

-…nos estamos moviendo- dijo de la nada, Chiara.

Rosalie fue enseguida a revisar, y definitivamente, alguien corto la soga que unía el barco al muelle.

Eloise que hasta hace poco miraba el barco distraídamente, se dio cuenta que a unos pocos metros de la puerta a camarotes, había varias maletas, cabe decir que de todos los tamaños. Eso le pareció algo extraño.

-¡Eh!- la rubia inmediatamente se acercó a la baranda del barco y ya estaban unos pocos metros alejados del muelle. Si se lanzaba al mar tal vez podría nadar a la orilla.

-¿Tío Francis?- se preguntó Alejandra, que había logrado divisarlo en el muelle, despidiéndose alegremente.

Chiara y Eloise se acercaron inmediatamente.

-¡Hola tío!- grito Chiara, saludando, moviendo sus brazos.

-¡Papá!- llamo Eloise -¡Ayúdame a volver a la orilla!- exclamo.

El hombre rubio solo sonrió a su hija.

-Es hora de que vivas tu propia aventura mi pequeña- dijo el hombre, con un tono de voz normal. Pero su hija comprendió. Provocando que el corazón de esta se achicara.

Y oyeron el sonido de algo cayendo al agua.

Que provoco el castaño, al que Andy arrojo al agua. Todas le miraron.

-¿Qué? No creo que él quiera venir con nosotras- dijo con normalidad, después de todo ese día había visto a ese castaño con otros chicos y se veía muy feliz con ellos.

Eso provoco que algunas sonrieran divertidas y otras solo suspiraran, pero igual de divertidas.

Eloise se quedó mirando a su padre. Se acercó un poco más a la baranda y tomando aire grito.

-¡Hasta luego papá! ¡Despídeme de mamá!- grito la muchacha, con los ojos humedecidos.

Su padre sonrió, hizo el ademan de lanzarle un beso y volvió a menear su mano en señal de despedida.

Y todas sabían una cosa.

Que este era el inicio de la aventura, tal vez, la más grande de sus vidas.

* * *

**Soy un asco para lo emotivo(?) **

**en fin**

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejan review :'D y a esos lectores fantasmas tambien!**

**PD: eso de meter a Jack Sparrow estara en veremos(?)**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Ojala Dios tenga piedad de mi patética alma, que les viene a traer este capitulo tan atrasado y…odivle(?).Ya tenía escrito este capítulo desde hace un buen rato, pero las hojas en las que lo había escrito terminaron refundidas en la mochila de la escuela. Empezó a transcribirlo el… viernes a las 11, pero supongo que para cuando lo suba ya será sábado, así que, ¡Feliz sábado de actualización!~. El que se me hayan perdido las hojas sigue sin ser una excusa para la tardanza del cap, así que, lo siento c':**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leernos, así no dejen review, aunque gracias y una galletita para las que dejan review(?).  
Y acerca de lo de meter a Jack…Yo no sé, ppl, yo nunca he visto piratas del caribe x'D Esos negocios son con Anne(?).  
Ahora sí, a lo que venimos(?).  
Disclaimer: Ni KHR, ni ninguno de sus personajes nos pertenece, así como tampoco APH o sus personajes. Varios OC's son de creación de otras autoras, y los únicos OC's nuestros son Chiara y Eloise…hasta el momento(?)  
**_

* * *

Con algo de dificultad debido a la ropa y a que el agua estaba helada, cuando Tsuna llegó al puerto se subió la orilla y se hizo bolita, intentado recuperar el calor perdido por ser arrojado al agua helada, el aliento y el alma. Es que nadie se esperaría ser tirado por la borda de un barco así como así. Una vez dejo de temblar y sus ropas escurrieron un poco, el castaño se puso en pie, dispuesto a encontrar a sus amigos y llegar a la posada lo más pronto posible. La noche fría más el baño gratis que le acaban de regalar no le darían una buena salud.

Poco después de que empezó a caminar y se adentró en las calles de la ciudad, pudo oír varios pasos y voces haciéndose cada vez más claras. Una voz hablaba sobre encontrar a una chica que se les había escapado, otra se quejaba de algún dolor constantemente mientras la tercera y última, que se le hacía muy familiar, decía que esperaran por más información.

Se quedó quieto un momento, tratando de recordar en donde había escuchado esa voz antes. Era extremadamente familiar, y sentía que si pensaba un poco más se daría cuenta. Recordó justo a tiempo quien era el dueño de esa voz para esconderse dentro de un barril cercano y ver, desde un agujero, poder ver los rostros de los dueños de las voces. No tardo en afirmar sus sospechas, su hermano estaba en Liverpool. Y solo podía agradecer el haberse dado cuenta para esconderse a tiempo, guardaba cierto… ¿Resentimiento? Contra él, y no creía este el momento adecuado para encontrárselo. Además, ¿El pelirrojo al lado de él no era G?, si, tenía que ser G.

Preguntándose a quienes estarían buscando, el castaño salió del barril una vez pasaron, asegurándose que nadie más viniera detrás de ellos. Por un breve instante pensó en seguirlos y en descubrirlo, pero una brisa le recordó que si no llegaba pronto a la posada, se enfermaría. Y viajar enfermo no era nada agradable, él podía asegurarlo. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria por la que se había ido su hermano, cruzando varias calles.

Tal vez el universo por fin empezaba a compadecerse de el, pero cuando oyó la voz de Yamamoto llamarle a sus espaldas, tuvo que hacer todo posible por no lanzarse a abrazarlos. Volteo a verlos, con una sonrisa animada y aliviada.

-¡¿Dónde estabas,Sawada?!. ¡Te estuvimos buscando desde hace un buen rato!.- Aunque la voz de Ryohei estaba en su tono habitual, resonaba por las calles, y aunque el castaño estaba seguro que aquello molesto a Gokudera, pareció ignorarlo por un momento.

-¿Se encuentra bien?, ¿El perro no le hizo nada?.- Pregunto el peliplata, mientras examinaba al castaño por todos lados, logrando incomodarlo.

-Ya ya, cálmate un momento, Gokudera. Tsuna está perfectamente, ¿No es así, Tsuna?.- Pregunto, logrando detener la acción del peliplata, que por un momento vio al pelinegro con una mirada asesina, pero que volvió a ver al castaño para obtener una respuesta.

-Así es, estoy perfectamente bien. El perro no me hizo nada, fui…-Recordó el momento en el que aquella chica lo salvo, muy linda, por cierto, y sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmín, que espero que los demás no notaran. –Fui suertudo.-

Los cuatro se mantuvieron un momento en silencio, sin saber que decir, hasta que Ryohei se dio cuenta de un detalle importante.

-¡Estas empapado al extremo, Sawada!.- Las palabras no tardaran mucho en resonar en los oídos de Gokudera, para que se echara al castaño al hombro.

-¡Rápido, Idiota y Cabeza de césped!, ¡Ayúdenme a cargarlo, tenemos que llevarlo lo más rápido a la posada!, ¡Le puede dar hipotermia!.- Así, el peliplata consiguió que, entre los tres, cargaran al castaño como si llevaran una escalera.

Aunque Yamamoto y Ryohei no creían que aquello le pasara al castaño, Ryohei se vio contagiado por la energía de Gokudera y Yamamoto lo encontraba divertido. ¿El castaño?, él se preguntaba que había echo para merecerse eso (?). Tal vez el universo, o Dios, no se había apiadado de él, si no que quería jugar con él un momento más. Hacerle creer que las cosas serían normales hasta que se daba cuenta que nunca podrían serlo. Lo único que agradecía era que no hubiera nadie por la calle, y ni eso, porque los gritos de Ryohei y Gokudera lograron despertar a varias personas, que, o los veían pasar con cara de "¿A estos que les pasa?" o, los más irascibles, los perseguían con cuchillos y otros objetos peligrosos.

En serio, ¿El que había echo para merecerse eso?.

* * *

Aun no podía creer que Reborn le había echo ir desde Liverpool hasta Londres solo para decirle que fuera a Manchester a darle información de una misión a Varia. Aunque toda la marina inglesa sabía que los de Varia no aceptarían bajo la condiciones que ellos le proponían, si estaban seguros que harían lo que ellos buscaban, debilitar a Vongola. O lo que Reborn quería.

A Dino le dolía tener que ser el mensajero de aquel mensaje a los Varia, había sido compañero de tragos de los Vongola desde que entraron a la piratería, pero las amenazas de su ex tutor no eran algo a lo que alguien podría darle poca importancia. Además, no podía meterse el problema que tenían esos dos, Giotto y Reborn.

Sí, Giotto también había sido alumno de Reborn, pero al parecer surgieron inconvenientes entre los dos y desde entonces, habían mantenido una relación bastante hostil. Nadie sabia decir bien porque, al parecer era un secreto que los dos mantenían bien guardado, aunque habían muchas especulaciones sobre el porqué, nadie, ni si quiera la persona más allegada a esos dos, podría decir con exactitud el motivo de la pelea entre Tutor y Alumno.

Pero dejando a un lado las divagaciones, el joven italiano se aburria como nunca. Habia echo una cama en el muelle con varios barriles, acostado en ella con las rodillas dobladas, una mano detrás de su nuca y la otra abanicándose, con Enzio en su pecho. Los primeros cuatro botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y dejaba ver su pecho bien formado, mientras que se había remangado las mangas de su camisa hasta la mitad del antebrazo. Aun así, sentía que moria de calor, y el calor nunca ayudaba a mantenerse despierto, pero no, no debía dormirse, no debía dejar que sucediera. Romario estaba a su lado, parado y también esperando a la aparición de los Varia, pero, conociendo la reputación de estos, sabían que no estarían allí a la hora acordada, oh, claro que no. Ya habían pasado cinco horas y ni rastro del grupo.

Y Aunque el sol de la tarde estuviera asando a Dino, que en este momento más que nunca deseaba buscar una sombra para refugiarse, sabía que no podía moverse de allí. Pondría furiosos a los de Varia que los hicieran esperar, y nadie querría enojar a los de Varia, eso denlo por seguro.

Dejando que su mente divagara, reproducía una vez y otra vez el recuerdo de la pelirroja en su mente, deleitándose con los pocos, y bellos detalles, que recordaba de ella. Era lo único que le animaba a seguir con la vida que llevaba…Eso y las hermosas mujeres, los tesoros, la comida y el alcohol(?).

Momentos antes de que el sueño le ganaran, el ruido de un barco llegando al puerto y la bulla de sus tripulantes lo despertó. Tomo a Enzio y se bajo de los barriles, poniendo a la tortuga en su hombro. Sí, por fin habían llegado los de Varia. Instintivamente llevo una mano al costado derecho de su cadera, tomando el látigo. Mejor era prevenir que lamentar.

-Xanxus.- Saludo con una sonrisa amable una vez el líder de los varia estuvo frente a el, aunque sin quitar la mano de su arma. –Creo que conozco un lugar más propicio para hablar que este, por favor síganme.- Y así, el rubio les dirigió hasta su bar favorito de Manchester. Aunque lo encontraba algo hipócrita, ya que había ido allí varias veces con los Vongola y ahora traía a sus oponentes allí…Bueno, de nada serviría pensarlo más. Así que, una vez se sentaron, comenzó a darles los detalles de la misión.

* * *

Dejaron que el barco siguiera su rumbo, dejando a Eloise a cargo del timón. No tenía sueño y tampoco una habitación para quedarse a dormir, así que no vio problema en quedarse a cargo. Con la única instrucción de seguir el rumbo que llevaban, lento y despacio, además, y de esquivar rocas que se interpusieran en el camino, la rubia se quedó sola en la cubierta. Hizo una silla apilando varias de sus maletas y se sentó frente al timón.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, porque recordaría la despedida que tuvo con su padre y lloraría como una nena(?). Así que busco la carta que tenía el nombre del lugar al que debían ir, los mapas y las brújulas, las cartas de navegación y una pluma con tinta, debía ponerle rumbo al barco, porque sabía que no lo habían hecho. Mientras llevaba los mapas al piso cerca de la cubierta, un ruido atrajo su atención. Apresuro el paso y dejo los mapas en el piso rápidamente, para volver al lugar del ruido. Allí lo vio, una caja en el piso medio abierta, con varios regados cerca de ella. Se arrodillo cerca de estos, para recogerlos. La caja tenía siete huecos para que pusieran los anillos, pero la chica solo encontraba seis. Había uno rojo, otro azul celeste, azul oscuro, verde, rojo y uno de diferente forma de los demás, que tenía gemas del mismo color de los anillos en el. Al parecer, el anillo que faltaba era de color morado. Supuso que debían de ser de las chicas, y que alguna debería tener el morado, así que, guardando los seis que encontró en la caja, y pensando en dejarlos en un lugar seguro en lo que se hacía de día, la chica los guardo en su maleta más grande. No sé había dado cuenta que el ultimo anillo había caído en un rincón de la cubierta, donde seria difícilmente encontrado.

Así, gracias a las variadas clases que le dieron sus tutores y sus padres, la chica pudo poner el barco en marcha a la Isla de Man, donde aguardaba el destinatario de aquella carta.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste, queridas~**_

_**PORQUE GASTE UNA HORA LIBRE DE MI DIA DE ESCUELA POR ESCRIBIR ESTO(¿?), Nah, de echo se que me quedo mal, pero es lo que se puede hacer cuando intentas que tus compañeras no se den cuenta que estas escribiendo algo para que después te lo arrebaten y se pongan a leer que es. **_

_**Si quieren saber en que anillos me base, estos son: api . ning files / 6dR8Z5i3AEjcXzBRbocRmtL5xvx5qHb-q60AWy8WyQhl-k-PXC cqibvMsTQwmdoi4pyI23H2k9y2gBSAjcY9ooZ0goCUZAtu / 156720_184321311585120_171324382884813_750708_6406 510_ ?width=545**_

_**Ya saben que hacer, mis amores, UNAN LOS ESPACIOERHKAMSKL (¿).**_

_**Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche.**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Y aca despues de mil años les traigo conti 8D**

**Ahora se me salio lo vago a mi... es horrible(?)**

**Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y pues, la insiracion se largo a Narnia(?)**

**sin mas los dejo!**

* * *

_Las nubes grises ocupaban el firmamento no parecían quererse ir y darle paso a el sol, al contrario, parecía como si una tormenta fuese a soltarse en cualquier momento._

_Un niño miraba por la ventana de la carroza, a su lado, una niña se acurrucaba junta a él, usando una manta para cubrirse._

_Eran hermanos, huérfanos. Habían estado por años en el orfanato de esa iglesia. Aunque nadie les dijera nada, sabían que los tenían atestados, los odiaban; ¨engendros¨, ¨demonios¨; cosas demasiado comunes, en especial para él._

_En esos momentos, una pareja que al parecer no podía tener hijos, los había adoptado. Para el niño era más que obvio que aquel acto no era sincero. En primer lugar no se presentaron a recogerlos, mandaron a uno de sus siervos._

_Y además… él lo vio… en los ojos de esas personas… ellos no eran buenos._

_Poso su mano sobre las vendas que tapaban su ojo. _

_Si aquellas personas osaban hacerles algo malo, el haría lo necesario por proteger a su hermana y a el mismo._

_Incluso matar… como había tenido que hacer con sus padres biológicos._

Un joven de alrededor unos 18 u 19 años estaba sentado en el suelo de un callejón. Su flequillo no permitía ver sus ojos. Pero podía distinguirse una sonrisa en sus labios. Una sonrisa sádica, rencorosa.

Y solo el murmullo de una peculiar risa podía oírse en el callejón

o-o

Un joven de cabello negro ébano, vestido con ropas negras en su totalidad salía de un bar, dejando tras de sí, la puerta abierta. Logrando verse con claridad la masacre que había dentro.

El joven muchacho siguió su camino con tranquilidad. Tenía que entregar un informe a la policía.

o-o

En una habitación a media luz, debido a las horas en que se encontraban, justo después del atardecer; se encontraban tres personas. A simple vista se podía distinguir que detrás de un gran escritorio se encontraba un hombre, ya entrado en años. Al otro lado del escritorio, quedando frente al hombre; se hallaban dos mujeres de características demasiado similares, denotando el parentesco que había entre ellas.

-¿Para qué nos llamaste?- resonó una voz de las féminas. Su voz denotaba una leve molestia con un tono mordaz, así como seriedad.

La otra mujer a su lado solo mantenía su común expresión afable, pero se podía ver la seriedad en sus ojos a la espera de la respuesta de aquel hombre.

-La marina está detrás de los anillos- comento el hombre mayor. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con la espalda totalmente recargada en la silla.

La mujer que había estado manteniendo la expresión relajada frunció el ceño.

-Que es lo que debemos hacer padre- pidió, dejando al fin oír su voz suave y melodiosa.

-Déjalo- comento la otra mujer poniendo una expresión aburrida para incredulidad de los otros dos.

-Lovina- dijo el hombre, dispuesto a dar un sermón. Eso no era común en él, pero la seriedad de la situación lo ameritaba.

-¿Qué?- dijo despreocupadamente manteniéndole la mirada al hombre –Mires por donde lo mires, esos anillos están vinculados a nosotros- soltó una risita para sorpresa de los otros dos presentes –Seguro que a estas alturas esa chiquilla ya debió de haberse topado con los portadores del anillo-

Ese comentario relajo notablemente a los otros dos, provocando que volvieran a sus expresiones relajadas y casi idiotas, según la misma Lovina; de siempre.

-¿Y cómo le está yendo a Antonio con la partida de Chiara?- pregunto la otra mujer, con un tono afable y algo divertido –Gilbert sigue sufriendo la ida de Ale- comento.

-Igual que cuando se fue, Felicia- dijo esbozando una sonrisa –llorando como marica cada que lo recuerda- este último comentario logro que los otros dos rieran.

-¡Jefe!- exclamo un joven entrando en la sala, irrumpiendo en el cálido ambiente que había formado la familia -¡un ataque en la casa del oeste!- informo rápidamente, tomando una postura firme.

El hombre mayor se puso de pie, con una expresión seria. Paseo la mirada por las dos mujeres.

_-Vuoi permettere questo pezzo al suo vecchio padre? (¿Le permitirían esta pieza a su viejo padre?)- _Dijo el hombre, lo que provoco una risita en las mujeres y una respuesta afirmativa.

La paciencia del hombre contra sus enemigos había llegado a su límite. Nadie le hacía daño a su familia.

Ya era hora que conocieran el poder de la familia Vargas.

o-o

Tsuna estaba sentado fuera del callejón, con un niño en brazos y mirando indignado como otro hombre se iba ¡Que él no era una mujer, maldición!

Ya más tranquilo, suspiro, preguntándose cómo había llegado a eso.

Se habían apurado en partir. El hecho de estar en el mismo lugar que su hermano le preocupaba en sobremanera.

El trayecto hasta al siguiente pueblo había sido lo más normal posible, teniendo en cuenta a sus compañeros. Por qué se sorprendió a si mismo esperando que Ryohei comenzara una carrera con un caballo que había por ahí.

Cuando la carrera había acabado, se ayudaron del equino de color chocolate para ayudarlos a llevar algunas cosas. Hasta ahí todo normal.

Pero justo a las entradas del pueblo encontrón un niño pequeño, de uno años. El niño se veía en un estado lastimero, con sus ropitas rasgadas y golpes por doquier. La escena apretujo el corazón del castaño, y sin pensarlo mucho, se llevó al niño con ellos.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado con un niño en brazos. Él lo recogió, él debía cuidarlo. Miro disimuladamente a su alrededor, esperando que Takeshi, Hayato o Ryohei, que eran los que habían salido a buscar trabajo; viniera y le diera buenas nuevas.

Miro más atentamente al pequeño niño. Tenía cabellos negros y algo largos, en un gracioso peinado que parecía una motita de algodón negro. Como estaba inconsciente (o dormido) no había podido ver el color de los ojos de este.

Pero el niño tenía algo que le perturbaba. Y ese sentimiento aumentaba al ver el collar de este. Una medalla de cobre sencilla… con una gema verde en forma de rayo en medio.

Ese pequeño detalle era el que le tenía preocupado. Ese collar… era como si le llamara y no sabía el por qué.

Estuvo a punto de tocar aquella medalla, pero las voces de sus amigos aproximándose lo hicieron volver en sí.

Aunque no eran dirigidos a el precisamente… era a la pelea.

Se puso de pie, acercándose rápidamente.

Pudo divisar a un hombre entrado en sus treinta, gordo y grotesco, golpeando a un joven un par de años mayor que el mismo.

El joven no parecía hacer mucho por defenderse. Pero no tardo mucho, cuando Yamamoto y Ryohei hubieron irrumpido en la pelea. Ryohei le atesto un golpe al hombre, y Yamamoto ya llevaba un tramo de camino con el chico que recibió la golpiza a cuestas.

Rápidamente, tanto el, con el niño en brazos; y Gokudera, siguieron el ejemplo de los otros dos y desparecieron del lugar.

o-o

Un grupo de lindas y femeninas (?) señoritas se encontraban haciendo un circulo alrededor de esa ¨cosa¨ que había chocado con su barco esa mañana.

La ¨cosa¨ venía con un cofre, por eso lo recogieron. Grata –usando la ironía-fue su sorpresa al ver que el cofre estaba vacío. Y ahora esperaban que la ¨cosa¨ despertara.

La cosa en realidad era una persona. Un hombre, fácilmente un adulto.

El hombre estaba inconsciente. A leguas se podía notar la suciedad en él. El hombre tenía el cabello largo y descuidado y unas curiosas manchas negras en los ojos (identificado fácilmente por algunas de las chicas como una especie de maquillaje). El hombre era claramente pirata, o eso les decían las ropas que usaban.

El hombre comenzó a removerse provocando un respingo de sorpresa en las chicas.

El hombre se sentó de la nada, mirando a su alrededor.

Y así fue, como el Capitán Jack Sparrow llego.

* * *

**Un capitulo lleno de intriga :o (?) okno**

**Pronto apareceran el resto de la tripulacion de la Tuna y mas participacion de los personajes de Hetalia... creo ;D**

**Y Jack XD **

**svdndjgnjd**

**Dejen Review!**


End file.
